The Return of Return
by Spartan5271
Summary: Take on the adventure of Rin Ketchum, Ash's adopted sister. Takes place a decade after Return. OC X Penny. Ash X harem. Rated T for now. Original image by viking036
1. Chapter 1

"Now it's a week's trip there, so this should be enough food to get there." Hilda said.

"Thank you." I smiled as I hugged Hilda.

"Calem and Shauna said that you can stay with them any time." Serena said.

"I'll be sure to go there first." I said.

"Be sure to call as soon as you get there." Ash said.

"Okay." I said.

"And be sure to have enough supplies for your Pokemon in case something happens."

"Okay!" I rolled my eyes.

"And be sure to-"

"Big brother! I've been doing this for six years, I know what to do." I said.

"I know… it's just… you're growing up so quickly. It feels like just yesterday you were this tall." Ash placed his hand at his ankle.

I gave him a big hug.

"No matter how tall we are, no matter how old we are. Big brother is still big brother." I smiled.

"Awww." Everyone said.

Ash wiped his tears and patted me on the back.

"Now get going, it's a long trip." Ash sniffled.

I got onto Charizard and then we began to lift off.

"Bye, everyone!" I waved.

"Be sure to call when you need to talk." Misty shouted.

"I will!" I shouted as she flew into the distance.

"Rrrrooooooarrrrr!" Charizard said.

"You said it, Charri. Let's head to Kalos!" I smiled.

Hard to believe that it has been ten years since big brother won the world tournament. He was so used to being in hiding that I thought that he would have been destroyed by all the sudden popularity. But that was when I was young, I should have known that big brother would be able to overcome it. But I think having all of those kids to take care of… I don't even want to imagine what life was like when they were babies. I still couldn't believe that Ruby and Weiss found a girl who looked like a perfect clone of them, same with Yang and Blake. I'm happy for big brother, but I'm also a bit sad that I can't find someone. I know what he did isn't really a popular thing, dating multiple girls, but Ash was able to handle it. I don't think I want that though, I want to be with only the one guy, no other girls. I still remember all the things that big brother did for me. He once spent a whole week going to Kalos to get me a doll when I was less than a year old, he tried to search the entire ocean when I fell in when I was five. Hell, he let himself get shot in the stomach to protect me.

He's done so much for me and all I've done in return is GET him into that trouble. I fell into the water that day, I allowed myself to be manipulated by Drew's hypno- no Rin, stop thinking like that. You're better than that. Remember what big brother told you…

Flashback: 6 years ago

A ten year old Rin and a 24 year old Ash.

"Rin, what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"I just… after everything that happened to you, how are you still so happy?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I am still upset about what happened at the world championship, but I do not dwell on the past anymore, instead I focus on the present. I focus on taking care of you, my family, and my friends." Ash said.

Present

Now that I think about it, I understand now. It's not good to dwell on the horrors of the past, instead you should focus on the bright future. That's how big brother stayed so strong. I looked at the sky. I must've been reminiscing too long. The sky was already beginning to turn orange.

"Hey Charri, you think you can last all the way until Kalos?" I asked.

Charizard roared in agreement.

"Thank you." I smiled as I patted the large dragon on the neck.

I lied down and ate the dinner that Hilda made me. Seared magikarp. Oh Hilda, you know just what I like. After eating and hydrating myself, Manaphy, Charizard, and Beautifly, I lied down and began to fall asleep.

'I may not be as strong as you, but I'll try my best, big brother.'

 **Well this is it. The sequel to Return. Hope it goes well.**


	2. Chapter 2: author note

**Wow. So a LOT of you liked this story and it's only the first chapter. I hate to say it, but I might not be able to update for a month. I'm in the middle finals and then I'm going out of the state for two weeks and then when I'm back, two days later, I'm out of the country again. Also, I was going to go on about how people are saying that I should bring Delia in and she's like a complete bitch to which I reply by saying that in the epilogue Brock told Ash that she died but it turns out that that chapter "vanished." So maybe it happens maybe it doesn't.**


	3. Chapter 3: remake

**Wow. So a LOT of you liked this story and it's only the first chapter. I hate to say it, but I might not be able to update for a month. I'm in the middle finals and then I'm going out of the state for two weeks and then when I'm back, two days later, I'm out of the country again. Also, I was going to go on about how people are saying that I should bring Delia in and she's like a complete bitch to which I reply by saying that in the epilogue Brock told Ash that she died but it turns out that that chapter "vanished." So maybe it happens maybe it doesn't.**

Okay so after two weeks in Japan, I have something to say, I really appreciate the help all of you have provided but here's the thing, I will make the story how I feel that the story works. Delia isn't going to steal Rin from Ash because she is like 16 so that's kinda not gonna work, Max is going to have hatred against Rin at some point. I'm not going to add any people to Ash's already six people harem.

The Kalos air felt so nice. Now I know why Serena and big brother loved this place so much. The air is just right.

"Rooooaaarrrr!" Charizard yawned.

"Hey Charizard, I really appreciate you flying here without stopping."

Charizard smirked and grunted.

"You're right, you've earned a giant fresh Magikarp." I chuckled as I scratched Charizard's neck.

Charizard grinned and roared loudly.

"Okay, let's land in vaniville!" I pointed at the small town.

As we began to descend, I could see three figures. Two were adults, one was a child.

"Hey Rin!" I heard.

"Hi Shauna! Hi Calem!" I waved.

Charizard landed and I jumped off to be greeted by the family.

"Rin, it's so good to see you!" Shauna hugged me.

'This must be the energetic side of her Serena warned me about.' I said to myself.

"Shauna, let her breathe. She's probably exhausted." Calem said.

"I'm okay… just in the mood for a real bed. Charizard may be fast but that doesn't mean it's comfortable." I stretched my arm. That's when I saw the little guy. "And who's this one?"

"This is our son, Len. He wants to be a trainer just like his old man." Shauna said.

"Hi there." I waved.

"H-Hi." Len hid behind Shauna.

"He's shy and who are you calling old?" Calem asked.

"You." Shauna said.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Come on Rin, I'll take you to our house where you can shower and sleep." Shauna said.

The four of us walked back to the house. It was a simple two story with pretty normal designs. The house was a simple green, which I found quite nice.

"I know it's not as much as Ash's but it's home." Calem said.

"I think it's nice." I said.

"The shower is upstairs next to the guest bedroom. I'll take your luggage." Shauna said.

"Are you hungry?" Calem asked.

"Well not me but do you have any fresh magikarp?"

Minutes later

Charizard snatched the fish and began to eat it.

"I promised didn't I?" I asked.

Charizard grunted and continued to eat.

'Well I guess what's next is…'

"A nice bath." I sighed as I felt the hot water.

'I haven't felt hot water like this since I got home from Kanto. Ugh I hate that place… big brother told me when I was little that bad people hurt him and that's why we lived on the island. But I did LIKE the island, so that was okay.'

"I should call. Let them know I made it." I said.

'Phy.' I heard.

"Oh I almost forgot." I grabbed my belt and took out a certain Pokemon.

"Phy!" Manaphy happily splashed in the water.

"Hey there manaphy." I laughed as I splashed some water towards manaphy.

"Mama." Manaphy swam up to me.

"It's okay, I'm here." I chuckled. "Now just stay here. I'm going to get out and get dressed. Then I'll be back, okay?"

"Phy!" Manaphy said as he jumped into the water and began to swim around.

I stepped out of the tub, dried myself off, and put on some pajamas.

"See? I'm still here." I said.

"Phy." Manaphy clapped.

"Hey, let's not be mean." I said as I tossed a pokeball into the air.

"Beeeeeautifly." Beautifly said.

"Hey there, girl." I said as Beautifly began to fly around me. "I still remember catching you. I was six and had some syrup on my hands and then you landed on my hand and kept eating the leftover syrup."

"Beautifly." Beautifly nuzzled my cheek.

"All three of us met weirdly. Beautifly with the syrup and Manaphy saved me from drowning." I said.

"Phy!" Manaphy clapped.

"Beautifly." Beautifly did a loop in the air.

Gary's face when I showed up… I still remember it. I remember seeing the little memorial on the beach when they thought I drowned. I wasn't upset that they just gave up. I mean the odds of a six year old girl, who doesn't know how to swim, surviving under the water very VERY slim. But I still remember big brother. When I saw him, he was crying, he was… lost. But the he saw me and he suddenly began to cry tears of joy and pulled me in for a hug. Big brother!

"I need to call the island." I said.

I turned to see a televideo. People really have one everywhere in the houses, don't they?

*ring* *ring* *ri-

'Hello, who is this?' An image of Hatsune appeared. She wasn't staring at the video.

"Oh it's only your sister in law, no one special really." I teased.

Hatsune looked at the video.

'Rin! Oh my god, are you in Kalos?'

"Vaniville Town, in Shauna and Calem's house."

'Hang on a second. EVERYONE, RIN IS ON THE PHONE. GET IN HERE.' Hatsune yelled.

'Hey there Rin.' Hilda walked into view.

"Hi there, Hilda. Where are the kids?"

'Ruby and Weiss are having Lily and Velvet over for a few days, Elsa wanted to have a sleepover. Same with Blake, Yang, and Leone, who is having Ashley and Laila over. Ethan is sleeping, and Lizbeth is reading.' Hilda finally breathed.

"Jeez sounds like a lot is going on." I said.

'Did I hear that Rin is there?' Serena asked.

"Hi." I waved.

Serena and Misty walked into view.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

'Oh well at one point, Nora and Lie Ren showed up and took the other kids to go see a movie in Hoenn, so we "had fun."' Hatsune said.

It took about ten seconds for me to understand.

"Oh bleh." I pretended to vomit.

'I'm sorry but Ash is asleep right now, same with Dawn and Leaf.'

"That's okay, just let him know that I made it safely and that I'm here now. I'll probably leave in a day or so. And Serena I promise to take some photos."

'Thank you, sweety. And we'll be sure to tell Ash as soon as he wakes up.' Serena said.

"I should go, they probably think I fell in and…" I had a small panic attack. I may not have drowned that day but that doesn't mean that I forgot about it mentally. Very rarely I can't go into the water because I get scared even though I know how to swim now. But that's very rare so I'm okay.

'What was that, sweety?' Hilda asked.

"Just saying that I should probably go." I said.

'Well have fun. Try to call.'

"I know, bye." I smiled as I hung up.

"Hey Rin, I don't mean to intrude but is everything okay?" Calem knocked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just talking to my family on the island." I said.

"Oh okay. Well we're having breakfast if you would like to join us or if you'd like to rest, the bed in the guest room is all set up."

"I think that I am just going to take a nap." I said.

"Okay, well I'll tell Shauna to keep something in the fridge if you get hungry." Calem said.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked at Manaphy and Beautifly.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Phy!" Manaphy jumped at me.

"Beautifly." Beautifly flew around me.

"Okay." I chuckled.

The three of us walked out of the bathroom and over to the guest room. I lied down on the bed and soon exhaustion took over and I began to fall asleep.

"Mama." Manaphy hopped onto the bed and snuggled up next to me.

"Beautifly." Beautifly flew to the window and fell asleep.

'I wonder how this trip is gonna go.' I smiled as I fell asleep.

Later

I felt someone pushing me. Maybe Manaphy.

"Rin?" I heard.

"Hm? Oh… hi mrs. Sana. What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30, just wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner."

"Oh sure." I said as I got up.

"I'll leave you to it." Shauna walked away.

Later

I walked in to see that they were waiting for me.

"Hi there, please take a seat." Calem smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's perfectly fine, Rin." Shauna chuckled.

I sat down and began to eat.

"So Rin, how long are you planning on staying in this region?" Calem asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few months. I just want to explore and then I'm thinking about just relaxing for a while on the island."

"Well we hope that you have a great time here." Shauna smiled.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"So Rin, tell us about Kanto." Shauna said.

"Well, it was interesting to see my brother's home region. It was beautiful and peaceful, but professor Oak was the biggest jerk to me. He kept making rude comments about my brother, but other than that, it was pretty fun." I said.

"God how is he still a professor still?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care. I didn't let it get to me." I said.

"Okay." Calem said.

"When do you think that you're leaving?" Shauna asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, well let's eat. You can sleep afterwards so you're full of energy for your journey." Calem said.

The four ate and soon Rin went upstairs. She got into her pajamas fell down on her bed.

"Time for a new journey." I said as I fell asleep.

 **Okay, I have something to say to Nick. Nick, I have tried to answer your questions, but it seems that every question I answer spawns ten more questions. So, I think I'm done answering your questions. To the guest reviews, the one that gave a description of why Oak hates Rin is so wrong, Gary doesn't hate Rin. He loves Rin as much as Ash does. And to the guest who asked about the location, I think Kalos.**

I woke up from the morning sunlight that flooded my room. I got dressed and packed my backpack.

"Ready?" I asked.

'Phy.' I heard Manaphy say.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

I walked downstairs to see Calem, Shauna, and Len.

"Good morning, Rin." Shauna smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

"Would you like to join us?" Calem asked, gesturing to the seat at the table.

"Oh no thank you, I was actually going to start on my journey." I said.

"Oh really?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, thank you for having me." I said.

"Oh please, you can stay with us any time." Calem said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here, I made you some snacks last night, it should be enough for you to make it to Santalune City." Shauna said.

"Thank you Shauna." I smiled.

"Now, I was also told to tell you one last thing. Call home as soon as you're up." Shauna said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked to the televideo and phoned into home.

'Good morning, Rin.' Ash's face appeared.

"Good evening, big brother." I smiled.

'I assume you're going off on your journey?' He asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

'That's great, I hope that you have a wonderful time in Kalos.'

'PICTURES!' I heard.

"I promise Serena, I'll take photos." I chuckled.

'Be sure to call.' He said.

"I promise, big brother." I smiled.

'Okay. Well, goodbye.' Ash said.

"Good night, big brother." I smiled as I hung up.

On the island

"Hey sweety, did you know that your hat is missing?" Hilda asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It's not on the shelf." Hatsune said.

"Where'd it g- hehe Rin, you really are a sneaky one." Ash said.

Back in Kalos

I was at the exit of vaniville. I opened my bag. Two days of snacks, thanks Shauna. A camera, thanks Serena. The iPod Hatsune gave me. The Pokeballs that Leaf and Hilda gave me. The pokepuffs that Dawn made. The fishing pole that Misty gave me. And… a photo. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of big brother and I on the island before everyone showed up. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"Come on, Rin." A younger Ash said.

"Okay big brother!" I giggled as I jumped onto his back.

"Lucario in three two one… now!" We both looked at Lucario, who was holding a camera, and smiled.

*SNAP*

Present

I smiled at the photo and put it back in the bag. I then reached in and pulled out big brother's hat.

'Surely he won't mind me borrowing it.' I thought to myself.

I put it on and looked at the route ahead.

"Well big brother, another adventure is in store for me. Are you ready Manaphy?"

'Phy!'

"Are you ready Beautifly?"

'Beeautifly.'

"Then let's go." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

On the island

The family was relaxing. Hatsune was playing the guitar, Serena was playing with Lizbeth and Ashley. Dawn was making some pokepuffs for the Pokemon with Laila. Ash was watching a movie with Misty, Velvet, Leaf, and Lily. And Hilda was taking a nap in her chair after she put Ethan to sleep. A sudden knock on the door surprised the family. Ash walked over and opened it.

"Well well, I didn't think you would show up any time soon." Ash said.

Elsewhere

We find our young Ketchum on the road eating a sandwich that Shauna made her and Manaphy and Beautifly were eating Dawn's pokepuffs.

"So how are Dawn's pokepuffs?" I asked.

Manaphy and Beautifly cheered.

"I thought so. She always makes the best ones." I smiled.

*ping* *ping*

I looked at my pokedex.

'Huh who's calling me?'

I answered the call and waited for the hologram to appear. (Based on the X game)

"This is Rin Ketchum speaking." I said.

'Well if calling my little sister in law is such a hassle, I'll leave you alone then.' Hearing Gary's voice made me smile.

"Gary! Where are you?" I asked.

'I'm on the island.'

'UNCLE GARY!' I heard the kids yell. On the hologram Gary was being tackled by all of the kids.

"I see that the kids are back too." I chuckled.

'Is that a certain Ketchum I hear?' I hear the all too familiar brawler ask.

"Hey Yang." I smiled.

'Good afternoon.' Yang appeared.

"How's Blake and Leone."

'They're doing great!' Yang smiled proudly. 'How's Kalos?'

'Oh don't worry, I don't need any help.' Gary sweatdropped.

"Well I'm about two miles out of Santalune City."

'Hey wait a minute, I thought I recognized something. Rin, do you have Ash's old hat?' Gary asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

'You are Ash's sister.' Gary said.

'Well hey, we're gonna let you go. Besides, I need to make a call myself.' Yang said.

"Okay, well let big brother know I said hi." I smiled.

'No problem. See ya.' Yang said as they hung up.

I smiled and began to jog my way to the city. Only two miles left now.

Elsewhere

Pov: Yang

"And finally Ashley is off." I say as I finally got the last kid off of Gary.

"Thanks. Who were you gonna call?" Gary asked.

"Oh just a certain someone." I said.

'Hello?'

Pov: Rin

I sighed in joy as I finally made it to Santalune city. On the way here, I was stopped by two different people to fight for my brother's place. I just want to head to the Pokecenter and rest. I walked inside of the center to hear multiple gasps… why me…

"Rin Ketchum!"

"Sign this please!"

"Fight me!"

"Will you sign this for me?"

I politely walked through all of them. But I did sign a few things for the new trainers who looked up to my brother like I do. I finally made it to the front desk.

"Good evening, ms. Ketchum. I'm assuming you would like a room." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes please." I sighed.

"Okay, here is the key to room 37." She handed me the key.

'Joy, you just destroyed my ni- wait it's says- Joy you sneaky nurse.' I smiled.

"Guys lets go!" The fans all got onto the elevator.

I got to the empty elevator and pushed level two.

Later

"Room 23, okay." I sighed as I opened the door and walked in.

I didn't even bother showering. I was way too tired. I walked to my bed and plopped down and fell asleep.

Later

I slowly opened my eyes to see bright green eyes staring back at me.

"OH SHI- AAAAAAH!" I yelled as I fell off of the bed.

"Salutations!" The girl cheered.

"Who are you?!" I demanded as I reached for Manaphy's pokeball.

"My name is Penny Ironwood." She said calmly.

"How did you get in here?!" I asked.

"Nurse Joy let me in." She said.

"I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't just LET you into the world champion's sister's room for giggles!" I said.

"Oh my apologies, I did not tell you. Yang Belladona called me and said that I should watch after you." Penny said.

'Yang…' I gritted my teeth on the inside.

"Okay Penny, I don't think anyone's told you this but it's a bit weird when you stare at people when they're asleep. It's rude." I said.

"Understood. I apologize for my actions." She bowed.

'She's strange.' I said to myself.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is currently 6:30 pm Kalos time. If you wish to contact your brother, I believe it is about 8:30 am his time." Penny said.

I walked over to the televideo and called a certain person.

'Hello?' Hilda answered.

"Hey Hilda, is Yang still there?" I asked.

'Oh hi Rin! I can check…' she said as she walked away.

Minutes later

'Hey Rin.' Yang smiled.

"Yang, you didn't think to let me know that you were sending this girl to me? I woke up to her staring at me!" I yelled.

'Hey, don't blame me. I just told her to look after you.' She said.

"Ugh… I hate you Yang." I groaned.

'I know you don't. Gotta go.' She says as she hangs up.

I sighed and looked at Penny.

"It looks like we are going to be traveling companions…" I sighed.

'I kinda wanted it to be just myself so I could relax-'

"Sensational. I shall go grab my personal belongings and return shortly to sleep here." She said.

"Why don't you just sleep in your house and we meet down in the lobby tomorrow?" I asked.

"…that works too." She said after thinking about it.

"Okay, goodbye." I say as I show her the door.

"Wait, I must ask. Are we friends?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I… I don't have many friends… Ruby and the others were my first friends and we've only been friends for a short while." She said.

"Yeah… we're friends." I said.

Half of me hated the other half because she seemed like she had a few loose screws in her head. But the other half made me do it because I felt bad for her. She seems like she is just trying to fit in and have friends.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Sensational!" Penny yelled.

"Shhh."

"Oh sorry, shhh." Penny mimicked.

Penny walked away and I shut the door. I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Afterwards, I walked over to my clothes and put on some pajamas. I walked back to the bed and fell asleep.

The next day

I woke up, put on my traveling outfit. Blue shorts, a white long shirt with pink Pokeballs along the hem, sneakers, and Ash's hat. I walked downstairs to the lobby to see Penny with the same outfit on as before. (She's on RWBY)

"Hey there." I said as I walked up to her.

"Salutations." Penny waved. "You look cute."

That made me… blush?

"Thank you Penny, you look nice as well." I said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Rin. Are you ready to head out? I believe that the gym is open today." She asked.

"I think so. Are you?" I asked.

"If my friend is ready, then I am ready." Penny said.

The two of us walked out of the center and our journey has officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked to the gym to see it say 'gone for breakfast.'

"Really?" I asked.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Penny asked.

"Do you not see the sign?" I pointed at the sign.

Penny looked at it.

"Oh that is unfortunate." She said.

I looked at her with a twitchy eye.

"Ugh… I need a drink." I said.

"I believe the coffee cafe near here is open." Penny said.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the cafe.

Later

"Rin Ketchum! What can I do for you today?" The waitress asked.

"I'm here to just have a coffee." I said.

"O-Of course. Right this way." She said.

I was hearing multiple gasps from people around me. Some talking about flirting with me.

"Here you go, ms. Ketchum." The waitress said energetically.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

The waitress was still standing there just vibrating. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, you can ask three questions." I smiled.

"Oh thank you! Um what was it like being raised by Ash?" She asked.

"It was… very different from how you would hear most kids talk about growing up. I grew up taking care of Pokemon and my brother when he would train too hard. He treated me as if I was the last precious thing he had left."

"Wow… um what Pokemon do you have?" She asked.

"Well there's the first Pokemon I ever caught, which is Beautifly here," I released Beautifly who flew onto my head, "but my best friend is this guy." I said as I released Manaphy.

"OH MY GOD! A MANAPHY!" The waitress fan girled.

"Manaphy and I have an interesting origin story…"

Drowning. The water filling my lungs slowly…

"…that I would like to keep classified." I said as I clenched my fist.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The waitress said.

"It's fine. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Actually. Today is my sister's birthday and I know how much you and your brother mean to her. Can you please take a photo with me?" She begged in a way.

I chuckled.

"Of course." I smiled.

We had a quick selfie and then she apologized for bothering me, which I brushed aside and said was fine. When she was gone, Penny walked over. What confused me was when Manaphy and Beautifly began to sort of growl at Penny. I ordered a tea and Penny ordered water.

"That was a rather nice conversation. Are you two friends?" Penny asked.

"No, she just loves my brother and the whole world knows about me. Step sister of the most powerful Pokemon master ever…" I roll my eyes.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you don't know what it's like. To not trust people as your friends because you know that they only like you for your fame. To constantly believe that you will never be as great as the legendary Ash Ketchum. You don't know." I snapped. I wasn't angry at her… I was angry in general and I just… had to let it out.

"Actually… I do in a way." Penny said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"I've been alone my entire life. Yang and ruby found me as a baby when they were twelve and left me with their uncle qrow who would drink and sleep. I couldn't find any friends because of my eye color, it being a rare color. Kids would call me a freak and other things and avoid me. Ruby and her friends were my first few friends, but I haven't seen them since they left for the tournament. So… technically, you are my first friend, Rin."

"…" My jaw was dropped, I had no words at the moment.

"P-Penny, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's fine, Rin. I'm just happy that I can spend time with my friend."

Maybe I was wrong about her. She is just trying to make friends and everyone is judging her based on her eye color?! Seriously?

"Penny…" I held her hands, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting around you lately. I've just been going around the world, hearing people talk about how my brother is such a great Pokemon fighter that it just boiled me up inside. And to just explode on you is not what I was taught to do."

"It's fine, as long as we remain friends." She smiled.

The waitress came back and saw us holding hands. I use she was wearing a strange pair of shoes because she almost tripped.

"Here's your coffee, ms. Ketchum." She said.

We quickly had our drinks, paid, and walked back to the gym.

On the way there, penny suddenly grabbed my hand.

"P-Penny, what're you doing?!" I asked, blushing immensely.

"I once read that friends show affection by holding hands. If I am making you uncomfortable, please let me know." Penny smiled.

"YES IT IS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE!" Rin yelled embarrassed.

"I apologize." Penny said as she let go.

We walked up to the gym and entered. It had a lot of interesting photos on it. Penny walked up to a picture of two girls holding hands.

"I believe that is the gym leader." Penny said.

"Are those two together?" I asked.

"I don't think that my sister and I like each other THAT much." We heard behind us.

"AH where'd you come from?!" I made an anime arm swing motion.

"Well I just got back from my breakfast." Viola chuckled. "I'm assuming that you would like to challenge me?"

"Yes." I said.

"I'm gonna have such great shots of our battle, ms. Ketchum." She smiled.

"How do you- oh right, my brother is the world champion." I shrugged.

"That AND he came to my gym when he was little." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Just before that… event that happened in Kanto, your brother came here and fought me. He lost at first but soon, he managed to train his Pokemon to be strong enough to surpass his wild imaginations. How is he?" She said.

"Do you know Serena?" I asked.

"Ah yes, sweet girl with honey hair?" She asked.

"Yup, they got married, along with five other girls." I said.

"Oh my, seems like he has quite a full plate." She said.

"You have no idea." I said.

"I hope his lifestyle doesn't make you wish you have the same." She said.

"No, I'm not in the mood to be in a harem, I'm not in the mood to be followed by people who like me for my fame, I just want a normal life." I said.

"And who is this?" She asked towards Penny.

"Hello, my name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"Hello Penny, and how do you know Rin?" Viola asked.

"My friend Yang asked me to accompany her on her journey. So I found her and now we are here." Penny said.

"That's quite a story." Viola said as we got to the arena.

We walked to our stages and released our Pokemon.

"This is a one on one battle between Rin Ketchum and Viola." The ref said.

"Surskit let's go!" Viola yelled.

"Manaphy, it's our time to shine!" I yelled as I released manaphy.

"Ready? Set? GO!" The ref yelled.

"Hydro pump!" I yelled.

Manaphy charged his water attack but suddenly shot it at Penny.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Penny yelled.

"Penny! I'm so sorry! Manaphy what're you doing?" I asked.

'I'm sorry mama, I thought that I was hitting Surskit.' Manaphy said.

"I'm okay." Penny said.

"Okay." I said. "Manaphy, let's try this again! Hydro pump."

Penny's POV

I looked down at my stomach and felt a large amount of pain. I walked away from the battle and into the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt and saw the large bruise. Crap…

I reached into my bag and pulled out a potion. I sprayed it onto my stomach and even though it felt as if I was spraying lemon juice on it, the would was disappearing.

'She can't know… I don't want her calling me a freak too…'

I walked out to see Surskit was hurt and Manaphy was fine.

"Go Rin!" I cheered.

Rin's POV

I heard Penny and waved at her.

"Manaphy use another hydro pump!" I yelled.

"Surskit ice beam!" Viola yelled.

Manaphy shot at Surskit but he froze the water, making it shatter as it hit the floor.

"Ooh!" Viola took a picture of the many sparkling crystallized water.

"New attack, psychic." I yelled.

Viola was caught off guard from speaking in time and Surskit was flung into the wall. When the dust settled, Surskit was unconscious.

"As expected of the sister of the world champion." Viola smiled as she returned her Pokemon.

"I'm nothing like my brother…" I said.

"Mama!" Manaphy jumped at me. I hugged her and twirled in a circle.

*snap*

We looked at viola who showed us the photo of us twirling.

"I'm gonna send this over to your brother if that's okay." Viola said.

"Rin You were amazing out there." Penny said as she walked over to me.

"Thanks… and again I'm sorry about Manaphy."

"Oh it is no issue." Penny said.

"Here, Rin. It's your badge." Viola said.

"Thank you, Viola." I smiled.

"And if you ever see Serena, tell her I have some beautiful new photos that I think she might like." Viola said.

Outside

Penny's POV

"Penny, are you all set?" Rin asked.

"If my friend is ready, then I am ready." I smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Rin said.

'She doesn't need to know…' I thought to myself as we walked to the next city.


	6. Chapter 6

**So the other two stories are on hold while I work on this one. I have nowhere to really go with them right now and I have so many ideas for this story, but don't worry, I am still writing them.**

We find our two friends on route ten, trying to set up camp…

"PENNY YOU DON'T START A FIRE LIKE THAT!" Rin yelled as she saw Penny was pouring gasoline over wood.

"I'm sorry…" Penny said.

…to the best of their combined abilities.

Rin's POV

"Okay, now that that's taken care of… I think that we've earned ourselves some of these." I reached into my bag and pulled out marshmallows that I bought before we left.

"Ooh what are those, Rin?" Penny asked.

"You don't know these? These are marshmallows." I said, amazed at what she doesn't know.

"Do you like marshmallows?" Penny asked.

"Well it was a sort of tradition with my brother and I. Once every year, he would be gone for two weeks to come back and bring a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. Charizard would start a small fire and he would roast them over the fire until they were golden brown-"

"They can do that?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. He would slice a cracker in half, put the marshmallow on, then chocolate, and then another cracker half. It was the best thing I ever had."

"Your brother seems to care a lot about you." Penny said.

"Yeah well…" I pulled the hat off of my head and looked at it, "I wasn't always the best sister…"

Flashback: seven years ago

No POV

"Why won't you just let me do what I want?" A seven year younger Rin asked.

"Because you're too young!" Ash yelled.

"I'm not too young! I'm going to the Hoenn region whether YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Rin, you are acting like a spoiled brat." Misty said.

"I am not!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, as your brother-"

"Yeah well you're NOT my brother, Ash!" Rin yelled as she slammed the door and ran.

"I'll talk to her." Ash said.

Meanwhile

'I hate him…'

'Why because he's taken care of you as if you were his flesh and blood since you were a baby? Because you want to start your journey at the age of nine when it is ten?'

Rin found herself at the shore of the island. She only then realized that she was crying.

"I'm the worst person on this planet…" Rin said, "Ash has given me everything and all I do is spit on everything he's done for me since I was a child."

Rin collapsed and began to cry my eyes out.

"I thought I might find you here." Rin heard.

She turned to see Ash walking down to her.

"Big brother…" Rin said.

"Oh so I am your brother now?" Ash asked.

Rin just snapped. She ran up and hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm so sorry, big brother. I'm so sorry. I didn't me to say that…"

"Shh shh, it's okay. What you said is harsh but true."

"No." Rin said.

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you are not my family, you have been the closest thing to my family that I ever had. You are my big brother." Rin said.

"And you are as much of a Ketchum as I am." Ash smiled.

Rin began to cry into Ash's shoulder as he picked her up and carried her back home.

Present

"Are all girls like this?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean are all girls like this?" I asked.

"Well at some point, girls have a huge hatred for their relatives." Penny said.

"Well… it's hard to say. I can't speak for all girls but I know some people who are like that. What about you?" I asked.

"…can I try a marshmallow?" Penny asked.

"Penny? What were your parents like?" I asked.

"Well… I never knew my father… he… ran away." Penny said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I never knew either of my parents. Big brother always took care of me. My first memory of him was when I would wake up and see him, he would always sleep next to my crib so that if anything happened, he would take care of me. If it was thunder, he would rock me back and forth. If it was winter, he would have the heater that we had running safely directed at me. I woke up one time to see him freezing. I wanted to say 'big brother get warm,' but I was too young to speak. Look at me, I've been blabbering on about myself. I want to hear more about you." I said.

"It is quite alright. I have enjoyed our conversations with each other. I did not have quite the adventurous childhood as you did."

"What kind of childhood did you have?" I asked.

Before she could answer, her marshmallow caught on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" We both screamed.

"TAKE IT OUT, PENNY!" I yelled.

She whipped backwards and flung the marshmallow at a tree.

"Manaphy put out the fire." I released Manaphy, who immediately put out the fire.

"Thanks Manaphy." I sighed as I returned manaphy.

"I'm sorry!" Penny said.

"It's fine, mistakes happen." I smiled.

The two of us sat back down and cooked our marshmallows.

"Whoa! You're Rin Ketchum!" We heard.

"Ugh." I silently groaned.

"Rin, would you like me to ask them to leave?" Penny asked.

"No, it's fine." I whispered.

I stood up and turned to see them. It was two guys who was around big brother's age.

"Hello there." I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Trevor." The smaller guy said.

"And I'm tierno." The "bigger" (fatter) guy said.

"And I'm assuming that you two would like an autograph or something?" I asked.

"Well, we just want to ask how Serena is doing."

"Serena? Oh I remember her telling us her adventures with you two." I said.

"Really?" They asked.

"She said that you three and some other guy saved Kalos from Team Flare." I said.

"Oh please, we did nothing." Tierno said.

"Well, I think you guys are awesome." I said.

"Aw thanks." Trevor blushed.

"Hey look!" Tierno yelled,

Behind Penny was a Nidoran.

"I got it!" Trevor yelled.

Trevor pulled out a pokeball and threw it. The ball was going to hit of Penny wasn't sitting in the way.

*BONK*

"Ah!" Penny yelped.

But then suddenly, she turned red and was sucked in.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Never. Has a person been sucked into a pokeball. Even I tried it when I was a little kid.

The pokeball moved about two seconds before it exploded and Penny was back out.

Penny looked at us and had a face that said, 'oh no…'

"Penny?" I asked.

"Uh…" Penny bolted into the woods.

"PENNY WAIT!" I yelled, running after her.

Meanwhile

"I think we should leave them alone." Trevor said.

With Rin

I followed Penny to a small cave where I heard her crying.

"Penny?"

"Go away!" Penny yelled.

"Penny, please just tell me what's happening. No one can get trapped in a pokeball, but you did! How?!" I asked.

"…you're my friend right?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

Penny sighed and negate tear up again. She grabbed my pokedex and pointed at herself.

'Analyzing…

Pokemon: unknown species

Description: error! hints of human DNA and Pokemon DNA have been noticed.

Known moves: Hyper beam, sword dance, aura sphere, aura sword'

"I'm a Pokemon…" Penny said.


	7. Chapter 7: reunion

"I'm a Pokemon…" Penny said.

I just stood there… dumbfounded.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well when I was little, I was taken from my home. I was taken by these two men with red Rs on their chests. Then I remember being in a cold place. They rarely fed and watered me but thanks to a talking meowth and two team rocket members, I was able to survive. They performed… horrible experiments on me, Rin. They injected Pokemon blood into my bloodstream. My eyes turned bright green, and all memory of my parents… lost. They wanted me to become a secret weapon hiding in plain sight. But when the results came in, they said I would likely die because the blood was fighting each other, so they just left me to die outside. But the three rocket members took me here and left me with a blanket. That's when Ruby and the others found me. They took me in and took care of me. I had no friends growing up except for them, I never learned how to speak properly, I can't even tell if I'm more Pokemon or human anymore…" Penny shed a tear.

This made me want to cry.

"Penny…" I reached out towards her.

"I found my parents finally after searching for them for so long, with Ruby's uncle's help. We came to Kanto and up to their doorstep and they welcomed me with open arms but when we told them about my… condition… they called me a freak and a mutant." Penny hugged me and began to cry.

"Penny… you are a human. You think because there's some Pokemon blood in you, you're some creature? If you were born human, you are human, with some awesome skills." I smiled.

"Y-You're taking this extremely well." Penny wiped her eyes.

"Penny, I'm you're friend. I'll always have you're back." I smiled.

Penny sniffles and smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Penny cried as she wrapped her arms around me and pecked me on the lips.

"PENNY-" I blushed madly when she kissed me on the lips but when she started crying, I sighed and placed my arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here."

With Trevor and tierno

The two were waiting there when they saw Rin walk in with Penny.

Rin's POV

"Hey is everything okay?" Tierno asked.

"Yeah, we just need some alone time." I said.

"Oh sure, we'll leave you two alone. Goodbye you two." Trevor said.

"Bye." I said as penny and I sat back down.

"Rin, are we still friends?" Penny asked.

"Of course, Penny." I placed my hand on hers.

Penny looked down.

"Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said.

"Would you ever let people hurt me?"

"What?!" I asked as I put a marshmallow on the stick.

"I asked, 'would you ever let people hurt me?'"

"No, of course not." I said.

"Would you ever hurt me?"

"Never." I said as I roasted it.

I began to makes a s'more and was about to take a bite when she reached into my bag and pulled out a pokeball.

"Then please… capture me." She said.

I was taking a bite and almost choked on the piece when she said it.

"W-WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I don't want what happened a while ago, happen again. If I want to be captured by anyone, I want it to be you." She said.

Why was this making me blush.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be considered crazy. But then again, some of my brother's stories were a bit crazy too." I said as I grabbed the pokeball.

Penny walked back two feet and faced me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked.

"My feelings for you are trust and love, Rin. I believe that you are one of the few that I trust to be with." Penny said.

I nodded and threw the pokeball.

*bonk*

*voosh*

*bing*

*bing*

*bing*

*clink*

I immediately ran yo it and threw it. Penny appeared in such a cute stance- wait what?

"Greetings Master." She said.

"PENNY YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL ME YOUR MASTER!" I blushed madly.

"I'm sorry Rin. It's just instinct." Penny said.

I fell over anime style.

"What is the plan?" Penny asked.

"You know, I think I've had enough of Kalos for today…"

"Oh? Was it something I said?" Penny asked.

"N-No no well kinda maybe." I said.

"Where will we be going?" Penny asked.

2 weeks later

*knock* *knock*

The door opened to see Ash holding one of his children, Ashley.

"Rin? What're you doing here so soon? And who's your friend?" He asked.

 **And that is the end of chapter… 7? Oh but what are the odds, I'm not going to be lazy and I'm making two chapters in one!**

"Rin? What're you doing here so soon? And who's your friend?" Ash asked.

"Auntie Rin!" Ashley giggled as she reached for me.

"Hey big brother, Kalos was just a bit too much right now. This is Penny, she's a friend of mine. Penny this is Ash, my big brother and world champion."

Ash gently placed Ashley down, who ran at me and hugged me.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Penny." Ash said.

Penny bowed.

"Did I hear Penny?!" We heard the over enthusiastic ruby yell.

In an instant, ruby was out and hugging Penny tight.

"Penny, I'm so sorry that we didn't come back to see you. You see, Weiss and I got a bit busy with getting married and all and having a kid, and oh I'm so sorry." Ruby said.

"It is fine, Ruby. Rin has been taking care of me the entire time in Kalos." Penny said.

"Oh really?" Ruby shifted her attention to me.

"Well come on inside, you two. You must be exhausted." Ash said. "Hey everyone! Rin's back and she brought a friend!"

Minutes later, Hilda and Serena were downstairs.

"RIN!" They smiled.

"Hey you guys, where're the others?" I asked as I hugged them.

"I'm here with Elsa, Weiss wanted to go with Hatsune and Leaf to get more special ingredients for this evenings dinner, Blake and Yang are back home, going over some things. The kids are all down by the ocean with Dawn and Misty." Ruby said.

"Okay… I'm gonna go take a nice shower." I said.

"Would you like me to come with?" Penny asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"NO PENNY!" I yelled, embarrassed. "I mean, I'm sure you and Ruby have a lot to talk about."

Penny looked at Ruby, who smiled.

"Actually, I would enjoy speaking with Ruby." Penny said.

"Okay." I sighed and went upstairs.

POV change: Penny

When Rin went upstairs, Ruby grabbed me and pulled me to another room.

"Penny, I'm so sorry that we didn't come back." Ruby hugged Penny.

"It is quite fine, Ruby." I said.

"Tell me, did Yang tell you to follow Rin?" Ruby asked.

"At first she did, but then I wanted to go with her. We talked about so many things." I smiled.

"Did you tell her about… you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. And she seemed to take it well." I said.

"Wait a minute, what is that?" Ruby pointed at my pokeball.

"It's my pokeball." I said.

"Did you catch a Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"No it's MY pokeball." I said.

"Did Rin do this?" Ruby asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but I wanted her to do it. She understands me like you do. She cares a lot about me I can see."

"Are you sure?"

"She's nice to me, and she and I have a lot of funny moments."

"Ooh that reminds me of a certain someone." Ruby smirked.

"Uhhh…" I was confused.

"Penny, you like her. Like I like Weiss." Ruby said.

"What? No… no…" I blushed.

"Oh my gosh you do!" Ruby said.

"Okay… I do. But what about…" I pointed at my side.

"It doesn't matter. You are human whether you deny it or not, so you have emotions like love. And you love Rin." Ruby said.

"Hey Penny." We heard around the corner.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum." I bowed.

"Oh please, the only thing that infuriates me is being called mr. Ketchum. Just call me Ash." He said.

"Okay. Hello Ash." I bowed.

"Well you must have done something to become friends with Rin on her journey. She doesn't really trust people who want to be friends with her after her last experience."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well they kept being nice to her while on her journey in Hoenn but it was just to brag about being with the world champion's sister. She felt like a thing and she did not like that."

'She felt like a thing?' I asked.

"Well to change to a more happy discussion, I would love to hear a lot about the Kalos journey. It must've been quite eventful for Rin to come home early." He said.

"Eventful would be one way to put it." I said.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Rin and then I'll be down to the beach to join you guys. Penny, you're welcome to join us."

"Oh I don't have a swimsuit." Penny said.

"You can borrow one of misty's. She has too many if you ask me…" he whispered.

We all chuckled and I agreed.

POV Ash

I walked to Rin's room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I said.

"Okay hold on, I'm putting on a swimsuit." Rin said.

A few seconds later

"Okay." She said.

I walked in and was hugged by Rin.

"I missed you big brother." Rin said.

"I missed you too. Are you joining us down at the shore?" I asked.

"No, I decided to put on a swimsuit for no reason." Rin said.

"Yeah I should've seen that one coming." I scratched the back of my head.

We walked downstairs to see Ruby in her dark red swimsuit and Penny in a green swimsuit. I wasn't lying when I said misty had too many. What caught my attention was when Rin looked like she was having a nosebleed.

"Rin, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Rin said quickly.

"Rin, Ruby was able to find a perfect outfit for me." Penny said.

"That's great, let's go!" Rin and Penny walked outside and towards the beach. "Oh wait Manaphy."

"It's okay, I can take Manaphy and Beautifly to see the other Pokemon, I'm sure they probably miss each other." Ash said.

"Okay thanks, big brother." Rin said as she quickly walked out.

POV Rin

We made it down to the beach. Lucario was atop a cliff near the current, ready to shoot aura spheres at any currents and Blastoise in the water, ready to grab any of the kids who are going to far out.

"AUNTIE RIN!" The kids yelled.

"Hi kids." I smiled.

"Did you bring us something?" Ethan asked.

"No, I couldn't this time. I had some things come up." I said.

"Aww." The kids groaned.

"Hey I'm sure that Rin tried to get you all something. Don't forget, she did get you your evolution stones." Ash said as he showed up.

"Okay dad/daddy… sorry Auntie Rin." The kids said.

"Oh it's fine, besides I should be sorry. I promised you I'd get you all something at Kalos but I failed." I said.

"Who's she?" Dawn asked.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny bowed.

"You're pretty." Ethan said.

Ashley walked up and whacked him on the head.

"I'm sorry for my step brother." Ashley said.

"Why you little- come here!" Ethan began to chase Ashley.

"Kids stop!" Ash chuckled as he set up a beach towel.

"Ooh the ocean looks really pretty." Penny said.

"It's especially pretty in the spring when the snow melts." Misty said.

The two of us went into the water with the kids. We played and splashed each other. But soon, I got tired and swam back to the shore.

"Too much?" Ash joked.

"When Velvet is constantly clinging to your arm trying to be a tentacruel, it gets a bit tiring…" I exhaled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rin." Misty said.

"It's fine, I love these kids I can never be mad at them." Rin smiled.

"They seem to love Penny." Dawn said.

"Well they loved Leone and Elsa when they met them." Serena said.

"And if you ask me, I think Ethan may have a small crush on Elsa." Ruby whispered.

The seven of us laughed at that.

"So Rin, how did you meet Penny?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid I can answer that. Yang." Ruby sighed.

"Really?"

"At first I didn't want to travel with anyone and when I woke up to see Penny staring at me next to my bed… let's just say we didn't start off on the right foot." I said.

"Yeah we- or I literally ran into Penny while on a path. She joined us and we all became friends before having to separate to join the tournament." Ruby said.

"You know she missed you." I said.

"I know, but at least she found another friend." Ruby smiled.

Suddenly three Pokemon were see in the air: a dragonair and a pidgeot.

"THEY'RE BACK!" The kids said.

About twenty later, we saw Hatsune, Leaf, and Weiss walking down in bikinis.

"Rin! You're back!" Hatsune said.

"Yeah just got back today."

"Wait is that penny?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, and I need to talk to you." Ruby said as she and Weiss walked away.

Minutes after that, Weiss told me to come with her.

"I'm only going to tell you one time. Don't ever hurt Penny." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm not even going to use her to fight. I promise." I said.

"Good. And I'm assuming Ruby told you the other thing?" She asked.

"What other thing?" I asked.

"That we're-"

"Just going to wait until dinner, Weiss." Ruby quickly stopped her.

"Uhh…"

"Rin, are you going to come in?" Penny yelled.

"Uh no, I think I'm good." I blushed.

"Okay, I think I shall go inside and change." Penny said as she got out.

"So it is true what you told me Ruby." Weiss said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Penny have a thing forming." Weiss said.

"WHAT?! NO WE DO NOT!" I blushed so much, you'd think I was born red.

"Uh huh okay." Ruby smirked.

"I'm going back to the house!" I quickly walked away.

Meanwhile

"And what a coincidence that Penny's there too." Ruby whispered.

We walked back to the others and sat down.

With Rin

I walked upstairs and into my room, hoping for some time to sleep. However, when I opened to see Penny taking her bikini top off, I had lost all of the blood in my nose.

"PENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

"I am changing master." Penny said, not "hiding" herself yet.

"PENNY WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND DON'T USE MY ROOM TO CHANGE!" I yelled.

"Oh I am sorry Rin. I shall leave now." Penny picked up her clothes and walked out of the room.

I sighed, shut the door and went to my drawer. I put on a nightgown and some undergarments before lying down on the bed.

'I need some sleep.' I said to myself.

My dream consisted of my adventures with Penny. As short as it was, I liked it. A lot. I liked Penny's company, a feeling that I lost so long ago. Then I had a nightmare…

Penny and I walked into the Vaniville.

"THERE SHE IS! THERE'S THE POKEMON GIRL." A man yelled.

"Huh?" Penny and I looked at each other.

Suddenly, A man pulled me away.

"What's going on?! Do you know who I am?!" I yelled.

"RIN!" Penny yelled.

I looked over and the people had her against a wall, and they had fire type Pokemon.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Ready? Aim!"

It all hit me.

"NO STOP! PENNY! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" I begged.

The next instant, I woke up panting heavily. I looked at the time…3:17 pm. I was asleep for only half an hour?!

"Penny?!" I called out.

A few minutes later, Penny walked in, wearing a green shirt and black sweatpants.

"Rin, are you okay?" She had a hint of concern in her voice when she saw me. She walked up and sat next to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"I had a nightmare. We were in Kalos and people there wanted to burn you for being part Pokemon." I said.

"Rin, I'm right here." Penny said. "I'm your Pokemon' and you are my master." She showed me her pokeball.

I looked down. Penny grabbed my chin and pulled it up. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Penny…" I shed a tear. She wiped it away and looked at me.

"I will always protect you Rin. I am yours." Penny said.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pulled Penny on for a kiss.

"And you are mine." I said, finally letting her go.

Penny began to get up but I stopped her.

"Please Penny… stay with me." I said.

Penny nodded and got under the covers with me.

*clank*

"Hey Rin, Hatsune told us what's for dinner. I think you'll like it. She got us some fresh farm raised pidgey, potatoes strings, and fresh miltan-" Ash opened the door and saw us in bed.

Why me?

"B-Big brother." I said.

"Rin, what's going on here?" Ash asked.

"Ash I-"

"Penny please wait outside." Ash said.

Penny looked at me and I nodded. She got out of bed and walked out.

"Rin, what's going on?" Ash sat next to me.

"Big brother, please don't be mad but I'm dating penny. We like just started a few minutes ago."

"Since when are you a lesbian?" He asked.

"Since when did you ask if I was one?" I snapped.

"How should I know? When you want to think about something, you always wanted to go on a journey somewhere."

"Well maybe I was scared okay?!" I yelled.

Ash was taken aback by this.

"Do you think that I wanted to just tell you. You're the one who's looked after me since I could talk and walk. I was scared that you'd be disappointed in me or ashamed to ever raise me." I cried.

"Ooh Rin I am disappointed in you. I'm disappointed that you would think that I would disapprove." Ash said.

"What?" I asked.

"Rin you think because you like a girl means that I will wish that you would be dead? I care about you, I raised you since you were a baby. I couldn't care less who you date, unless it's a Pokemon. Then that would be odd." Ash smiled.

Hehe well…

"Thank you Ash." I hugged Ash.

"Hey don't ever think that I will hate you." He poked my nose. "Penny, you can come back now."

Penny quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Now then, I believe I must help Serena and Weiss with cooking or else she will feed me to Beo." We all chuckled. "Dinner's at seven." Ash smiled as he shut the door.

Penny looked at me.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"He approves." I smiled.

Penny smiled and hugged me.

"What do you want to do now?" Penny asked.

"Just sleep." I said.

Penny laid down next to me and we both fell asleep.

Later

The two of us walked downstairs and saw that dinner was ready. We both sat down and started to eat.

"This is delicious." I said.

"Thank you. This was a sort of celebration dinner." Serena said.

"What's the celebration?" Penny asked.

"Well it's sort of three celebrations. One is you coming back, another is because of something that we heard from Ash." Weiss said.

I looked at Ash who nodded. Penny and I stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have something to say. Penny and I are now in a relationship." I said.

I waited for the room to laugh, minus Ruby Weiss and Ash. However, I instead heard clapping. Everyone was clapping and smiling.

"That so great." Misty said.

"We're so happy for you." Serena said, getting teary eyed.

"Wait what was the other celebration?" Ashley asked.

We sat down as Ruby and Weiss looked at each other.

"So we have discussed this a lot, with each other and with Ash. We are moving out of Johto and we are setting up a house here." Ruby said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Well all of the kids get along perfectly and it cuts the time a thousand fold." Weiss said.

"We're staying?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, sweety." Ruby said.

"What about Auntie Yang and Blake?" Elsa asked.

"They're moving in with us." Weiss said.

"Yay." Elsa cheered.

"So Rin, where are you and Penny planning on going? Are you going back to Kalos?" Hatsune asked.

"As much as I hate the region, I wouldn't mind going back to Kanto." I said.

"Kanto?" Hilda asked. "Weren't you just there?"

"I was, but I feel like going again." I said.

"When are you leaving?" Misty asked.

"Maybe in a few days." I said.

"Well a toast then, to your adventures in Kanto." Ash smiled, raising a drink.

"Cheers!" Every cheered.

Fast forward

We walked down to the shore where Charizard was all set, Manaphy and Beautifly were in their pokeballs and Serena had our meals.

"Good luck!" Everyone waved.

"We'll try to call when we can." I said.

Penny and I hopped on.

"Ready?" I asked.

Penny pecked me on the cheek.

"Ready." She said.

"C-Charizard, let's go." I blushed.

Charizard let out a large roar as he ascended into the sky. Off to Kanto!


	8. Chapter 8

The morning air in Kanto was so nice and crisp. I felt like I was playing in the snow back when I was on the island as a kid. Ash would make snowballs for me and I would get into a small snowball fight with him, which he would let me win. Then we would make hot cocoa and watch tv by the fire.

"Rin, we're here." Penny said.

"Nnnn no five more minutes." Rin groaned.

"Come on Rin. We're here."

"Penny come back to bed." Rin groaned.

Penny pouted and flicked Rin's nose.

"What? Huh?" Rin looked around.

"Good morning." Penny smiled.

"Penny? Where are we?" Rin rubbed her eyes.

"We're in Kanto." Penny said.

"Okay… Charizard you know where to land…" Rin yawned.

Charizard knew what she meant and flew towards the place where it all started. The large dragon flew over a familiar sign.

'Welcome to Pallet Town.'

Rin's POV

We landed at a big area in the center of town. Multiple people ran over to see who landed and even more appeared when they saw who it was.

"Rin Ketchum."

"It's Rin Ketchum."

Penny and I walked through the crowd of people toward the ranch. Every step in this town pains me. I turned my head to the left and saw the house. Big brother's old house. He told me that he doesn't want to go back to Kanto for two reasons. One because he doesn't like the region after what happened all those years ago… and two because his mother died about three years ago. Cancer. He blamed himself for such a long time, being the richest person on earth and not paying for his own mother's treatment. This is where it all happened, where he was betrayed by people who were too stupid to see the truth.

"Rin?" Penny asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" I just realized I was staring at the door for a minute.

I knocked on the door slowly and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Professor Oak opened the door. He has gotten much older since he betrayed big brother. He has full white hair, he has aged much more, and he needs glasses to see now.

"Oh hello, Rin." He glared at me.

"Hello Sam." I glared right back. "May I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" He asked.

"I-"

"Gramps, let them in for god's sake." We heard.

Oak stared at us before he stepped aside and let us in.

Inside

We walked into the main lab and saw one of my oldest friends. Gary Oak, or should I say Professor Gary Oak.

"Uncle Gary." I smiled.

"Hey Rin." Gary smiled and hugged me.

"'Uncle?' I thought that's what kids say to their parents' siblings." Penny said.

"It's been a kind of nickname for me since she was little." Gary said. "You must be Penny."

"How did you know?" I asked. Oh wait.

"Yang." We both said.

"How have you two been?" Gary asked.

"Great. I have a small announcement." I said.

"You two are together." Gary said.

"Aw come on." I pouted. "Let me guess…"

"Ruby." We both said.

"Ash told me that you were planning on coming here and let's just say that someone here was a bit upset at that." Gary looked at Sam.

"Well thank goodness that you're the professor." I said.

"He's still upset that I made him retire." Gary said.

"He should have retired long ago." I said.

"Okay, back to business. I'll let Ash know that you two got here safely, and you can go when you want." Gary said.

"Thanks Gary." I said. "And it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Gary smiled.

"Hey Penny, you ready?" I asked.

"Always." Penny had the stance a cartoon girl would have when she's looking at her crush.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

I heard Charizard roar, Beautifly chirp, and Manaphy cheer.

"Okay, let's go!" I jumped.

Gary's POV

When they left, I chuckled as I dialed a number.

'Well if it isn't my brother.' Leaf appeared.

"Hey Leaf, I'm calling to let you know that Rin and Penny are here safely." I said.

'Thank you, Gary.' Leaf said.

"Tell Ash that I still haven't forgotten about that match he owes me." I said.

'I'll try to keep that in mind.' Leaf chuckled.

"Okay, gotta go." I said.

'Bye Gary.' Leaf waved as she hung up.

Ash's POV

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Gary. Rin and Penny made it there safely." Leaf said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Ruby for a bit." I said.

"Okay." Leaf said.

I walked over to the house that was being built.

"Yang, put the beam here." Weiss said.

"Okay snow queen." Yang smirked at Weiss' pouting after being called her nickname.

"Hey you two. Is Ruby here?" I asked.

"She and Blake are playing with the kids down at the beach." Yang said.

"Okay thanks and just let me know if I can help at all." I said as I walked down the island.

'Big brother…!' An image of a younger Rin being sucked out towards the sea.

'AAASSSSHHHH!' Leaf yelled.

I only realized then that I was hyperventilating. I luckily wasn't spotted. The last time this happened, Hatsune kept me in bed for a few days. I made it down to the sand and saw the two girls hanging out with their children.

"Hey Ash." Ruby waved.

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you something? In private?" I asked.

"Sure." Ruby said as she stood up.

We walked a bit of a distance form Blake and the others.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I just have something to ask. Did you, Blake, Weiss, or Yang set Rin up with Penny?" I asked.

"W-What no!" Ruby sweatdropped and looked down.

"Ruby, I know when you stutter, it's either a lie or asking for cookies nonchalantly and seeing how you're also looking down, that just means you're lying." I said.

"…okay yes, Yang set them up." Ruby said.

"So you guys knew…" I asked.

"…yes." Ruby said.

I sighed and sat on the ground.

"Why didn't she talk to me about it?" I asked.

"Well she didn't know what to think at the time…"

Flashback

Ruby's POV

I finished changing Elsa when Rin walked in.

"Hey Ruby." She said.

"Hey Rin what's up?" I asked as I cradled Elsa.

"Well… I need to ask you something. It's super secret and I don't want Ash to know." She said.

"Okay… what is it? It isn't drugs is it?" I asked.

"For god's sake no. It's… I just… I'm so confused!" Rin said.

"Calm down, you can talk to me." I said.

She sat on the chair and I sat next to her after putting Elsa to sleep.

"Rin, have you been crying?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do… Ruby, I want to tell Ash but I just can't." Rin said.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"Well… I kinda don't like guys… I'm more into…" she hinted very heavily.

"Oh Rin…" I said.

"What? Of all the people, don't tell me YOU disapprove." Rin said.

"Rin, I'm not disapproving. It's just- are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh I shouldn't even have bothered." Rin groaned as she tried to walk away.

"Rin stop." I grabbed her arm. "If you're so sure, then I am happy for you."

"You are?" Rin asked.

"Yes." I said. "And I think that you should tell Ash."

"But what if-"

"Rin, he's taken care of you for the last sixteen years. He also accepted us so I doubt he'll reject you. You think he cares about who you like?"

"I-"

"Rin," I cup her cheek, "I've seen you grow up from a little girl to what I see before me, choosing who you like won't change that." I said.

"Thank you, Ruby." Rin hugs me.

"Now why don't you go tell him?" I ask.

"…I need to think of what to say, but I don't want to accidentally say it to him. I need to think." She said.

"Then go on a journey. You always say how traveling helps you think." I said.

"You know what, I will. Bye Ruby." Rin waved as she left.

Present

"So that trip to Kanto…"

"It was just so that she can find a way to tell you. I guess she was still trying to find a way to tell you when she hit back so she went to Kalos and then she met penny and here we are." I said.

"Okay…"

"Ash, it wasn't anything personal. She looks up to you, she cares about you, she admires and respects you. She didn't want to make you see her any differently than you have for the last sixteen years of her life." I put my hand on his shoulder, "you're a good mentor, and a perfect brother. Rin is lucky to have you, and she didn't want to fail you."

"I understand. Thanks, Ruby. For talking to her." Ash said.

"You know, I still remember when we first met. You beat my Pokemon in the blink of an eye and later that night saved me from that… creep. You almost died for me, it's the least I can do." I said.

"I wonder how Rin and Penny are doing right now." Ash said.

Elsewhere

"Do we have everything?" I asked.

"I believe we do, Rin." Penny said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We began to walk to the exit of the town when of course something always has to come up…

"Well well well, if it isn't Ketchum's little bitch." I heard.

"What do you want, Max? And what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What can't I just go and see some of my friends in Kanto."

"That would imply that you have friends." I said.

"And who's this girl? Some chick who said she's Ash's biggest fan? Another addition to his stupid harem army?" Max asked.

"How dare you. Her name is Penny Poledina and she is my friend." I said.

Penny's POV

Wait I thought that I was her girlfriend.

"Uh huh, she's your friend as long as you pay her." Max said.

"Rrrgg… come on let's go." Rin said.

"It was nice to meet you." I waved goodbye.

We walked out of the town and started to walk on the route but I had something on my mind.

"Rin… I have something to ask."

Rin's POV

"Yes, penny?" I asked.

"Back there, why did you call me your friend?"

"Well cause we are friends." I said.

"I thought that we were a couple." Penny said.

I then understood.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind at the time. Trust me, I love you." I said as I kissed her.

"That us understandable. Stress to the brain causes people to say weird things." Penny said.

"That litter brain of your's… I love how it thinks." I smiled.

"I believe we have a day's walk ahead of us." Penny smiled.

"Then let's not waste a minute." I said as we held hands and began to walk in the direction of the next city.


	9. Chapter 9

"Finally, we made it." I gasped.

"Rin, it's only been a day's walk." Penny said.

"How…are you… so normal. You were running…" I wheezed.

"Remember." Penny said.

"Oh right…"

'Being a Pokemon, they can run a week and still not break a sweat.' I thought to myself.

"We should get to the pokecenter. It is getting late." Penny said.

"Okay… I think… I can make it."

"Haven't you been traveling for six years?" Penny asked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I'm invincible like you." I groaned.

"I love you too." Penny pecked me.

"Is that Rin Ketchum?"

"Is she kissing a girl?!"

'Ugh… why do people have to ruin moments.' I said to myself.

I grabbed Penny and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. Sure, people are going to tell, but I didn't care. The people recording and taking photos of this can go fuck themselves. I love penny and no one can make me say otherwise.

"Let's go Penny." I smiled.

"Okay." Penny smiled back as we walked to the pokecenter.

Inside

"Hello there, Ms. Ketchum. I'm assuming you are here for a room. Is this woman accompanying you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes she is, Nurse Joy. She's my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" She clapped.

"You are?" I asked. I don't even know this woman.

"Well I knew your brother when he was ten years old. He came in with my, now married, girlfriend Jenny. Later, these two people and their Pokemon came to steal from us but your brother stopped them. He got onto a destroyed bike that a friend of his had and put pikachu in the seat. He charged Pikachu up by hooking up one of our pikachu generator helmets on his pikachu and powered him up enough to launch team rocket through the roof. I wonder what happened to them." Nurse Joy said.

"Wow, Ash never told me about that." I said.

"I have a room ready." Nurse Joy said.

"Penny come on." I said.

Inside the room

"Ash seems to have quite the interesting adventures." Penny said as we entered.

"Hey, I have some cool adventures too." I said.

"Oh really? What have you done?" Penny asked.

"Well I- you know- I… UGGGGH!" I turned, crossed my arms, and pouted.

"Oh Rin I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure that you have a lot of great adventures." Penny said quickly.

I turned and pecked her on the lips.

"Very nice save." I said.

"You tricked me." Penny said.

"And you're so cute when you look shocked." I smiled.

Penny grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Now we're even." Penny said.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Why were those people outside taking photos of us?" Penny asked as she began to take her clothes off.

"PENNY!" I yelled.

"Huh? Oh I am sorry, Rin." Penny smiled, picking up her clothes and running to the bathroom.

"So Penny… I have a question. Do you remember what your parents said when you told them?" I asked.

I heard penny walk out and sit on the bed.

"Umm…"

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I believe that it would be unwise to do so… its just a hard memory." Penny said.

I sat next to Penny and held her hand.

"Penny, I'm here with you as you were with me in Kalos." I said.

"Okay…" she exhaled.

Years ago…

Penny's POV

I was looking out of the "window" that was provided for me. It has been… I lost count how many days it's been… how ever many years it's been. I looked at myself. Needle marks all over my arms from all the blood that was injected into my blood, all the drugs injected into me… I was so tired. My legs were like jelly.

"Help…" I cried out. I knew it was pointless.

"Hello, is dat da girl?" A Pokemon asked.

"I believe so." A woman said.

I quickly scooted to the corner of the room.

"Hey there, sweety. Don't worry, we're here to get you out of here." I heard a man say.

I looked and saw the R's.

"No! Please, I haven't done anything to you. Please, no more needles…" I begged.

"No shhh. We're here to get you away from this place." I felt the woman wrap her arms around me. I don't know why, but I felt safe.

"Her legs are basically jelly right now. It must be the peripheral neuropathy." The man said.

"How you know dat?" The Pokemon asked.

"Because I read." The man said.

"Enough, let's go." The woman said.

Present

"I don't remember much after that. I remember that they met with Ruby's uncle. Apparently they crossed paths before."

Past

"Don't worry kid, I gotcha." He said.

"Take good care of her, she's been through hell and back." The man said.

He took me to a house very far from society.

"Uncle Qrow, who's that?" A girl with red hair asked.

"This is a girl who has special powers, she's also going to be part of the family." He said.

"Hi there, I'm Ruby." Ruby smiled.

"H-Hi…" I didn't trust any of this at the time. How could I? I've been in a cell for most of my life being experimented on.

"She's a bit shy right now, so let's give her some food, water, and a bed. You can try to talk to her in the morning, Rubes." Qrow said.

Present

"No matter how much I wanted to stay away from other people, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang helped me see that not all people were like most of team rocket." I said. "They found out about my powers and let's just say that most of them were either amazed or sad about how I received the powers."

"Who wasn't…" Rin said. She seemed to know after saying that.

"Weiss." We both said.

"She soon grew to empathize me too. She and Blake were the ones who actually helped me look for my parents. They were in Johto. Qrow went with me to go see them finally."

Past

I slowly walked up to the door and looked at Uncle Qrow.

"Go ahead, kid." He smiled.

I knocked and ran behind Qrow.

"Okay, I'll introduce you." He chuckled.

The door opened and a woman with orange hair opened up.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"Hi there, I'm Qrow Rose. I'm here because of this little one." He said, moving to the side.

"Oh my god… Penny?" My mom asked.

"Hi mom." I said.

We hugged and she let us in. I met my dad, where I got his green eyes from. We were sitting in the family room when Qrow nudged me.

"It's time." He said.

I nodded.

"Mom… dad… when I was taken, I was experimented on by team rocket. They… did horrible things to me. They never… touched me, but they did something else."

"Sweety what is it?"

I stood up and formed an aura sphere. They jumped backwards.

"Oh my god, Penny. What is that?" They asked.

"Team Rocket injected me with Pokemon blood. They made me part Pokemon. I know sword dance, hyper beam, aura sphere, and aura sword." I said.

They looked at me and I saw… fear.

"Get out of this house, you little freak!" Mom yelled.

I was immediately shot in the heart. My own mother, who lost her child when she was still a baby and was experimented on day and night, then was given her daughter back years later, tells her child that she is a monster and that she needs to get out. I MEAN-

Present

"WHAT KIND OF PARENT WOULD DO THAT!" Penny yelled.

"Penny, penny I'm right here. It's okay…" I hugged penny.

Penny began to cry.

"They called me a monster… my own mother!" Penny wailed.

"What they said was horrible. But I would never say those things. I love you Penny." I said.

"I love you too. And know that I will never let anyone hurt my lover and my master." Penny said. "I think you can tell what happened afterwards. Uncle Qrow took me back and team rwby raised me. Then years later, rwby left to go to the tournament and then I met you."

Penny and I kissed each other and fell onto the bed. We continued to kiss until I felt Penny lower her hands from my face towards my chest.

"Penny…" I said.

She looked at me.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." I said shyly.

Penny nodded.

"We should get some sleep." I said.

Penny moved beside me and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I promise that I shall wait until you think that you're ready." Penny pecked me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Penny said.

The next morning

We woke up and decided to have some quick food. I released manaphy and Beautifly and fed them. Manaphy understands why I'm not really talking to him as much as I used to, you know dating a girl who is part Pokemon and all. Penny was eating a bagel when I turned on the news.

'That's right Phil, it appears that the world champion, Ash Ketchum, 's sister is a lesbian. She was spotted outside of viridian city, openly kissing and holding hands with another girl-'

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Is everything okay?" Penny asked.

"Oh it's just that the media is craving on our little relationship." I said. "But I don't care, I love the person I date now. I always will."

"Rin, you make it sound like we're married." Penny blushed.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I put some eggs on my toast and began to eat it.

"Yes, I believe so. And Rin… thank you for listening to me last night." Penny said.

"It's what couples do." I smiled.

'Besides, you deserved to let out some of your steam after I let mine out in Kalos.' I said to myself.

We walked out and of course…

"The vultures are here." I mumbled.

"MS. KETCHUM!"

"Rin!"

"Ms. Ketchum, who is this girl?"

"No questions." I said.

"Ms. Ketchum, are you doing this just for some media time?"

"Of course not." I said as we pushed through.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Um-"

"Her name is Penny Polledina, she is my girlfriend and I am a lesbian. I admit it." I said as we ran to the gym.

"Ms. Polledina, did ms. Ketchum say she will give you money if you dated her?"

"Rin did no such thing." She said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

The media began to back away.

"Go bother some other media, like that safari zone who shot the primeape to death." I said.

When they all left, I sighed.

"Now that they're gone, what should we do?" Penny asked.

"You know I was thinking last night, Ash had to go to pewter city gym because this gym was closed. I'm thinking maybe we should go there first and come to this one last." I said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Oh and Rin…" she reaches behind her and pulls out my hat. "You forgot this."

"Thanks, Penny." I said as I put it on.

"Well, well, well I thought that there was something amiss." We heard.

No. Fucking. Way.

I turn to see Max again.

"It seems that the Ketchum siblings have their own weird problems." Max said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh you know, your brother with the harem and you with being gay and all." Max said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"No reason." He said.

"OY!" We all heard.

Max turned to see a bunch of cans thrown at him.

"Scram you little twerp!" The older woman said.

"Oh you three? What the hell happened to you three?"

"We left team rocket, that's what!" James said.

"And we don't cares if we starve. We wanted to do some good." Meowth said.

"Okay, this is just too much for me, I'm leaving." Max walked away.

I sighed and looked at team rocket. However before I said anything, Epnny was right in front of them.

"You three… you're the ones who saved me." She said.

"Wait, are you Penny?" They asked.

"Yes."

"PENNY!" They cried.

Jessie and James weren't in their uniforms. They had ratty street clothes. Meowth had a bruised eye and much meow fur. They explained that after they left Penny with Qrow, they quit team rocket. The boss didn't care whatsoever and just let them go, but kept there Pokemon. So, they have been trying to get work.

"Rin, you may not know us, but we went after your brother for his Pokemon. Is there any way you can tell us where he is so we may ask for his forgiveness?" James asked.

I looked at them and sighed.

"Island off of Hoenn, southeast." I said.

Their eyes widened.

"THANK YOU, LITTLE TWERP!" They cried.

"Okay… okay." I sweatdropped.

Later

"That was very sweet of you, Rin." Penny smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

Penny pecked me on the cheek.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go. Pewter city is about three days from here. Four if we take breaks in the forest." I smiled.

As the two walked away, Max slowly followed them.


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the Samurai

**So it's time to answer everyone's reviews, except for nick's who I have told already to answer his own questions, he should read my stories.**

 **Ash Latios: do you know the Hoenn map, the island in the bottom right of the map. That's where he is.**

 **Guest: to answer your question, he is following them because max is creepy**

 **Red: I have no idea what you meant by they become a*****

 **Other guest: I know, I had to think of something sad about Penny's past.**

 **Okay… update, quick question… do you ever feel… like a plastic bag? I just played Valkyria chronicles, F'ING GREAT game. Um I got to a certain scene and I feel as if, for game of thrones fans, I feel like Ramsay dug my heart out and made me watch as he fed my heart to his dogs.**

The two girls are found in viridian forest. Rin managed to capture a Caterpie which is now a Metapod. Penny was clapping and smiled.

Rin's POV

I'm always happy to see Penny smile, it makes me feel glad to know that I gave her a chance. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I never did give her that chance. What would she be doing now? What would I be doing now? But I don't intend to find out. We were continuing to walk when penny looked at me.

"Rin-" she said.

"I know." I looked around.

We both felt it. Someone was watching us.

"HYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud yell was heard above us.

"Master! Look out!" Penny yelled as she pushed us away.

"Dang it I missed!" The boy yelled.

The boy had on old samurai armor and a katana.

"Rin, are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Who're you?!" Penny yelled.

"My name is Sammy R. Ai." He said.

"Well why would you try to attack us?!" Penny yelled.

"Penny." I grabbed her shoulder.

"What?!" She yelled.

She saw my hint of worry in my voice and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine."

"I hope that I did not start something." Sam said.

"Hey kid, what're you doing all the way out here?" I asked.

"I'm following my daddy's footsteps and becoming a samurai." Sam said.

"Wait a minute, I think my brother told me about meeting someone in the forest here. His name was samuri (I think that was his name). They fought but their fight was interrupted when a horde of beedrill." I said.

"Your brother is Ash!" Sam yelled.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Ms. Ketchum, it's an honor to meet you." He bowed.

"Please, no need to be formal." I said.

"Ms. Ketchum, I would be honored if I may ask you to a Pokemon battle." He said.

"Okay. It's been a while since manaphy or Beautifly have had some action." I said. "Penny, would you like to be the ref?"

"Yes please." Penny yelled.

Meanwhile, a certain Maple was watching from a distance.

'Wait did she call Rin her master?'

Back with the couple

"Pincer, I choose you!" Sam yelled.

"Pincer!"

"Manaphy, let's show them who's boss."

"Phy!"

"This is a one on one battle between ma- Rin and Sam Ai. Begin!" Penny yelled.

Meanwhile

'She did it again almost.'

Back to the girls

"Pincer use tackle!"

"Manaphy dodge and use hydro pump."

Pincer charged at Manaphy but she dodged with ease.

"Mana…PHY!" Manaphy fired a large amount of water at Pincer. Let's just say that it was like a man fighting a tank with a pistol.

"Pincer is out!" Penny yelled.

"Pincer return, you fought with honor." Sam said. "Thank you, ms. Ketchum for the fight."

We looked at the sky and saw it was getting a bit dark.

"Drats, I thought we'd be out of the forest by this time." I said.

"If you would like, I can take you to my home. My father would love to meet you." Sam said.

"Rin…" Penny said.

"Penny, if this kid is who he says then I'd like to meet the first person who fought my brother." I smiled.

Later

"Mom, dad, I'm home and I brought guests." Sam said.

"Oh? Who?" We heard a male voice ask.

"Rin Ketchum and Penny Polledina."

"Ketchum? Did I hear that right?" The man ask.

"Yes, sir. We had a Pokemon battle and she won."

"I'm not surprised," the man walked into view, "Ketchums always seem to have luck on their side." He smiled.

The man looked like an older version of Sam. He had a simple kimono on with some pants.

"I am Samuel Ai." He said.

"Wait if that's your name…" we looked at Sam.

"I'm a junior." He said.

"Well come on in." Samuel said.

Later

Mrs. Ai, Abigail, placed bowls of soup on the table and sat next to her husband.

"Dig in." She smiled.

"So Rin, how has Ash been since that battle years ago? I doubt he even remembers that."

"Actually, he hasn't forgotten. I remember him telling me stories of his journies when I was little. He and misty went into the forest and met you, then you and him had a battle before running from a bunch of beedrill."

"That was an interesting day to say the least." Samuel said. "The last time we saw each other was in this very house."

"Maybe I can try to convince him to come back one day." I said.

"I would like that." Samuel said.

"So Penny, how do you know Rin?" Abigail asked.

"Well… we're kind of dating." Penny blushed.

"Really?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I think it's been about three months now." I said.

"I think that that's great." Abigail smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh my look at the time." Samuel said.

8:39 pm.

"Oh great." I said.

"You know you're welcome to stay here tonight." Samuel said.

"Oh we couldn't." I said politely.

"Oh it's no trouble, besides its dangerous outside at night." Samuel said.

I looked at penny and she nodded.

"Okay." We said.

Later

We were in our pajamas and getting ready to go to sleep when penny clamped herself around me and began to cry.

"Penny?"

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I failed you… as a girlfriend and a Pokemon." She whispered the last part.

"What? Of course you didn't." I said.

"Y-Yes I did. I wasn't able to notice the boy in the trees and then I called you master even though you told me not to." Penny said.

"Oh penny, it's okay." I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, we all have mistakes. I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not?" Penny asked.

I pulled her head down and kissed her forehead.

"Penny, we all make mistakes at one point or another. It's our nature." I smiled. "Just like love."

Penny kissed me.

"There we go." I smiled.

We both lied down and began to go to sleep.

Meanwhile

'She called her master, I'm sure of it.' Max said to himself. 'But maybe I mishear- no, I'm sure of it. But it's not like she's a Pokemon or anything.'

The next day

"Thank you again, mr. Ai, for the wonderful care."

"Hey, a friend or relative of Ash is a-okay in my book." Samuel smiled.

"Until we meet again." I extended my hand.

He shook his head and hugged me tightly.

"This is how we say goodbye." He chuckled.

I began to chuckle, followed by Penny, then Samuel.

"Sayonara." Samuel waved as he walked back inside.

As we walked away, Penny poked me.

"Rin, what does that mean?" She asked.

"Sayonara means goodbye in Japanese." I said.

"Ahh." Penny said.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed Penny's hand and we began to walk in the direction that Samuel gave us.

No POV

As Rin and penny walked away, Max was still following them.

'I'm getting to the bottom of this.'

 **So I apologize that I haven't been on in a while and I made such a short story in between. I have been just getting back in school so I've been a bit busy. I promise to update ASAP. Until then, please favorite or follow, and leave a review if you want. Until then, cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Pewter

"Finally… we made it out." I sighed in relief.

"I thought it was going to take forever." Penny said.

"Come on." I said.

"Okay…" Penny turned back to the forest.

"Penny, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah… thought I saw someone." Penny said.

"Well come on, let's head to the gym." I said.

"Okay." Penny looked at the forest again before following Rin again.

Meanwhile

'That was too close.' Max said to himself.

Back with the girls

We walked to the gym to see it say 'welcome to pewter city gym.'

Penny's POV

I looked to my left and saw Rin began to clench her fists and get angry.

"Rin? What's wrong?" I asked.

"When I was on the island, after the tournament, I turned on the tv and saw the 'Great Victory of Ash Ketchum.' When they got to my brother's fight with Brock, I heard what he said about me… and Ash." I said.

"What did he say?" Penny asked.

"He… he said that Ash and I used to have sex with each other." Rin gritted her teeth.

Before I said anything she pushed the door open and ran in, me following close behind.

Rin's POV

I walked inside and saw that it was only darkness.

"Welcome trainer, state your name." I heard a more scruffy sounding Brock yell.

"Rin Ketchum!" I yelled.

The lights all came on and I could easily see… not Brock?

"Ketchum? You're the girl who's brother humiliated mine!" He yelled.

"And him saying that my brother molested me is okay?" I asked.

"I thought it was funny." The kid chuckled.

I gritted my teeth.

"Well what is it that could have brought the high and mighty Rin Ketchum to my gym?" He asked.

"I'm here to fight for a gym badge." I said. "And I intend to fight the gym leader, not some two year old."

The kid was upset at that comment.

"Brock and one of Misty's sisters got married and now he's over in cerulean city. Looks like your stuck with me." He said.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Release your Pokemon." He said.

I released Manaphy and he released Onix.

"This is gonna be a one on one between Rin Ketchum and Coal Pewter. No time limit and no substitutions. BEGIN!"

"Onix, let's show this bitch who's in charge. Dig." Coal said.

Onix nodded and dove into the ground.

"Manaphy, let's show him the bond between us." I smiled.

"Huh?" Coal asked.

Coal's POV

THE LADY JUST SAT DOWN!

"What're you doing?!" I yelled.

She didn't respond but just shut her eyes.

"Rrrrgh Onix, SURFACE!" I yelled.

Rin's POV

Perfect.

'Manaphy, you know what to do.' I said.

Manaphy nodded and jumped twenty feet to the right just as Onix surfaced where Manaphy was.

"What?!" Coal yelled.

'Now use water gun!'

Manaphy fired his attack and it landed a direct hit on Onix.

"How're you doing this?!" Coal asked.

'Use one more water gun.'

Manaphy fired again and this time, brought the rock snake down.

Coal was just staring with shock in his eyes.

"Onix is down, the winner is Rin Ketchum."

"Got nothing to say?" I asked.

"Just take the stupid badge." He said.

"No need," I pulled my Kanto badge pack out, "already got one."

"Wha…" Penny and I walked out of the gym, leaving the gym leader even more shocked.

Outside

"That was awesome Rin!" Penny said.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Well I thought it was something, whether you like it or not." Penny poked my nose. "Boop."

"Penny Poledina, did you just boop me?" I asked.

"Maybe…" she did the six grader twisting foot, swaying side to side motion.

I walked up and pulled her towards me. She leaned towards me but felt a small bit of flesh hit her nose.

"Boop." I said.

I turned and began to run to the pokecenter, penny chasing me very quickly.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Penny laughed.

"Come and get me then." I said.

We ran through the town, down the road towards victory road when penny managed to tackle me towards a field. We were both holding our sides from laughter. We inched ourselves closer together and stared at the clouds.

"This was a good day." I smiled.

"I wish that it wouldn't change." Penny said.

"Same." I smiled.

Finally, curiosity took over.

"Hey Penny?"

"Yes Rin?" Penny asked.

"What's it like being a Pokemon?" I asked.

Penny sat up and sighed.

"It… it's hard to describe. You're constantly wondering if people will find out by accident and how they will treat you once they find out. You're constantly hiding in the shadows because you don't want to accidentally hurt someone. I-I don't want to talk about it anymore." Penny said.

"It's okay penny, I'm right here." I hugged her tightly.

"Let's just go back to staring at the clouds." Penny smiled.

I nodded and we went on with our peaceful day.

Meanwhile

Max's POV

I could not believe what I just heard. That girl is a Pokemon?! No that can't be right. But she just said it. I need solid proof. Only one way to be sure!

Rin's POV

"POKEBALL GO!" We heard.

*Thunk*

"OWW!" Penny was holding her head and rolling around in the grass. I looked towards the trees and saw… Max. Was he seriously following us?!

"Max, are you crazy?!" I yelled.

"Oh I might be if my ears deceived me." Max said.

Wait what?

"What're you talking about?" I asked as I helped Penny up.

"You know I always thought that Ketchum's were foul, but really? Dating a Pokemon?" He asked.

My eyes widened.

Shit he must've heard us.

"Max, you're crazy." I said.

"I know what I heard, and I intend to prove it."

"Max, get out of here now before I call officer Jenny." I said.

Max looked at me and then Penny.

"I will prove it." He said as he walked away.

"Rin?" Penny asked.

"Let's go." I said.

We ran back to the pokecenter and bought a room. Inside, Penny hugged me tightly.

"That was so scary." Penny said.

"Hey, all he has is a voice in his head. He has no proof and no back up. We're fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked.

"You know, you're cute when you're worried." I said.

"You say I'm cute when I do anything." Penny giggled.

"And it's true." I peck her forehead.

I grab her chin and pull it towards me.

"Penny… we're fine, I promise." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." Penny said.

"I'm gonna call Ash and the others." I said.

"I shall go get my pajamas." Penny said as she left.

I turned to the televideo and called home.

'Rin, I'm assuming that you can explain the three unexpected visitors?' Ash asked.

"Hehehehe… surprise?"

'I will say it was a surprise. How have you been?'

"Well I'm in my least favorite region but at least I'm with Penny. How're the kids?"

'They love meowth.'

'Get deez little twerps away from me!' Meowth yelled.

I giggled at that.

"Hey Ash I'm gonna go, it's getting late." I said.

'Okay goodnight.'

After I hung up, I got into my pajamas and joined Penny in bed. Today has had its ups and downs, hopefully it goes up from here on out.


	12. Chapter 12: Return to the Beach

I woke up to see the casual orange ceiling. I look to my left and see Penny lightly snoring. I slowly get out of bed, have a shower and get dressed. After putting on big brother's hat, I open up the pokedex to see where to go next.

'Hmm I guess Cerulean is closer.' I said to myself.

'Brock and one of Misty's sisters got married and now he's over in cerulean city. Looks like your stuck with me.' Coal's voice echoed in my head.

'Brock…' I clenched my fists.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my stomach, catching me off guard.

"AHH Wha-" I turned to see the "intruder" and let's just say that she is very quiet when she wants to be.

"Good morning Rin." She pecked my cheek.

"Good morning Penny." I kissed her back.

"What're you looking at?" Penny asked.

"I'm seeing the next place we should go to."

"Cerulean? I hear that there's a beautiful beach there." Penny said.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked.

"No, I've never really been anywhere other than Kalos, let alone the beach except at your house." Penny said.

"Oh my god, you have to go now." I said.

"Okay." Penny said.

"I'm going to make a call." I said.

Elsewhere

I woke up, walked out and made breakfast for everyone. Soon, the children were all around me.

"Daddy what's for breakfast?"

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"Can I see Elsa today?"

"Today we are having some farm raised organic pidgey eggs with some potatoes with glasses of Oras juice. If you kids want to go to the beach, you'll have to wait for your moms to wake up and Ethan I will have to ask Ruby and Weiss if it's okay first." I said.

"Okay." They all said before walking around the house.

I sigh and look to my left to see pikachu curled up in a ball.

"Look at how far we've come, Pikachu. The weight of the past is off of my back, I'm married to six lovely girls and have six beautiful children and my sister found love as well…"

"Pika pi pikachu."

"No, I don't care if it's a girl. I mean sure I do prefer she date a guy but I don't care. As long as they love each other I'm happy." I said.

"I think this island is finally making you snap." I heard behind me.

"You're right, it's making me crazy. I just might attack you!" I turned and start to tickle Misty.

"AHHH Ash hehehe stop! Not this early in the morning!" She laughed.

"Okay." I said as I finally get the last few plates set up.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" James asked, "oh Rin, hello. Twerp, it's your sister!"

"Thanks, hello?"

'Hey big brother.'

"Hey, what's up?"

'We are just about to head for cerulean city. Penny has never been to the beach.'

"Sounds like fun."

'Yeah…'

"Is everything okay?"

'It's just that max is here and he just keeps following us.'

"If he keeps doing it, you know what to do." I said.

'Officer Jenny I know.'

'Rin, I packed everything up.'

'Okay, hey we're going to head off now.'

"Okay, stay safe." I said.

'We will. Bye.' Rin waved.

"How's Rin doing?" Misty asked.

"She's okay. I feel like I'm missing something, you know?" I asked.

"Like what?" Misty asked.

"Like she's hiding something from me. In the past, she would talk nonstop about her travels but now it's like she's trying to leave as soon as possible." I said as I sat down.

"Well she might want to spend some more time with Penny."

"I guess…" I said.

"Aww is someone sad that Rin is growing up?" Misty leaned towards me.

"She's more of an adult than you were at her age." I said.

"Look who's talking?" Misty pecked me.

"What're you two talking about?" Hilda walked out.

"Just the past." I said.

"Hey you're already making me feel old." Hilda said.

"I'll be right back, by the way Ethan wants to see Elsa today, can you-"

"Already on it." Hilda grabbed the phone and walked away.

"Also, the other kids want to head to the beach." I said.

"Already preparing the sunscreen." Misty said.

"Thanks." I said as I walked down the hall. I opened the door to see her room. I walked of to the bed and put my hand on it.

'Big brother, I'm sacred of the monsters… can you please stay?' A four year old Rin asked.

'Of course.'

I smiled and walked over to the desk where I saw under all of the maps and pokemon lists… an old drawing. It was a stick figure of Rin and I with pikachu.

'Big brother look.'

'Oh that's very cool drawing of us, Rin.'

I then saw an old pokeball.

'Big brother look I caught a Pokemon!'

'Be sure to take care of Beautifly okay?'

'Okay!'

I sat down and began to feel water coming down my cheek.

"It's tough isn't it?" I heard.

I looked over and saw Hatsune.

"When I was younger, I had to watch as my twin siblings grew up and began to learn about Pokemon. They were a pain in the ass sure, but I still loved them. And I still cried when I saw them go." She said.

"Rin is like a daughter to me. I raised her since she was a baby… seeing her go felt like I was losing a part of myself and also preparing me for when our kids head off." I said.

"The only difference is that you won't be alone. You have me, you have your other wives, you have team rwby, you have team rocket, you have your Pokemon."

"Hey, I did an okay job didn't I?" I asked.

"Yes you did." She poked my nose. "Now come on, you know how much Ashley hates when you aren't down at the beach with her."

"Okay… I'll be down in a sec." I said.

Hatsune nodded and walked out. I stood up and began to follow her before turning back and smiling at all of the memories that happened here.

Elsewhere

"Woooooww…" Penny said in awe.

Rin's POV

We finally made it to cerulean. The water was so blue, the air was just right, it's like arceus was begging us to go. I looked at Penny who was staring in awe.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"Come on, we can get some bathing suits." I smiled as we walked over to the store.

Inside

"Hello, how may I- MS. KETCHUM w-what can I do for you today?" The manager asked.

"We're just looking around thanks." I said.

I found some really cute red and green suits.

"Hang on a second." I said as I walked into the changing area.

Penny's POV

As I waited, I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Hey there ginersnap, name's Sun Wukong and this is my pal Neptune."

"Hello there. My name is Penny it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Well my friend and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us?" Sun asked.

"Um… I don't know." I said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Sun said.

"Uhh" I said.

Rin, please hurry.

Rin's POV

I walked out and saw Penny looking very nervous in front of two guys. Oh boy.

"Excuse me, are you two bothering her?" I asked.

"Well she just seemed lonely, so we wanted to invite her to the beach." The blonde guy said.

"Well I'm her girlfriend, and I would appreciate it if we could go on with our day."

"It's not really that big of a-"

"Forgive him, he knows not what he says." The blue haired guy said.

"Hey what's the deal?" Blondie said.

"Dude shut up, she's the world champion's sister." The blue haired guy mumbled.

I can never escape that can I?

"Oh uh… sorry about that, we'll be on our way." The blonde guy said as they left.

When they left, I turned to Penny.

"Penny, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes… and you look cute in that bikini." Penny said.

I blushed and smiled at her.

"Now it's your turn." I said.

"Okay." Penny said. She walked in and about two minutes later, walked out wearing a cute green two piece.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Very cute." I pecked her on the cheek.

We both walked up and bought the suits before heading to the sand.

We set up the towels, put sunscreen on and charged into the water. Luckily Penny didn't need swimming lessons.

"PHYYYYYY!" Manaphy cheered as he jumped in and out of the water.

"This is so much fun." Penny laughed.

"I know, I haven't been to the beach since…"

Air escaping me… water filling my lungs.

"Rin? Are you okay? You look pale." Penny asked.

"Y-Yeah…" I lied.

"Rin…" Penny wasn't falling for it.

"It was just a memory I had." I said.

"Do you want to get out?" Penny asked.

"No! We're having so much fun, I don't want to ruin it." I said.

Penny gave me a nervous look before I pecked her forehead.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay." Penny said.

"Hey Manaphy, wanna go snorkeling?" I asked.

"Phy!" Manaphy formed a ball of air and put it on my head.

"Hey Penny, I'm gonna be underwater for a bit." I let her know.

"I'm coming with." Penny said as she put an air bubble on.

"Okay." I smiled.

We dove under and swam through the ocean, seeing Pokemon that were common in Kanto, and others from different regions. We began to swim even more when Penny grabbed my hand and turned me toward her. She pulled me closer when I felt our air bubbles come together. We locked lips and I felt like it couldn't be real. Not many can say that they're kissing their loved one at the bottom of the ocean with their caught Manaphy cheering for them. We would've continued when we heard a large noise.

"Phy!" Manaphy pointed.

We parted and looked at what Manaphy was pointing at. Kyogere. He was swimming through the ocean in front of us.

"Oh my god…" I said.

I reached down and held Penny's hand.

"I'm glad that we met Penny… I really am." I said.

"I am too…" Penny said.

"Phy mana phy." Manaphy said.

"You're right Manaphy, we should start heading back. Our masks are starting to shrink." I said.

Penny nodded. I began to swim upward with Manaphy, Penny close behind. But when I surfaced, I didn't see Penny resurface.

"Penny? Penny?!" I yelled.

I dove back under and saw that Manaphy was fighting a tentacruel and Penny was slowing sinking.

"PENNY!" I yelled.

I swam as fast as I could down to get her when I felt my bubble pop. But that didn't stop me. I reached penny and began to pull her but she wasn't moving a limb. She must be paralyzed!

'Stay with me Penny…' I said to myself as I pulled out a paralysis heal (don't ask where from) and sprayed it on her. I began to swim upward whe I felt myself get tired halfway.

"Phy!" Manaphy tried to push me but I wasn't five anymore, I was too heavy for Manaphy.

'Why… why again…' I ask myself.

Suddenly I felt a pull on my arm and saw Penny was up and moving again.

"Rin! Hang on!" She yelled as she shot upwards with me.

Moments later, we were out of the water. I was coughing up small amounts of water. And of course, people were watching and asking if they could help.

"Rin, are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Am I okay? Are you?!" I asked.

"Yes I am… but Rin you almost died."

I quickly hugged her.

"As long as you're safe, I couldn't care if the world was on fire." I said.

"Awwww…" the crowd mumbled.

"Come on, I think I've had enough water time for one day. Come on, let's go get some sleep." I said as I returned Manaphy.

We got to the pokecenter and ordered a room. Inside, I walked to the shower, stripped down and stepped inside. I was washing my body when I felt a body cling around me.

"P-PENNY?!" I yelled.

"I-I'm so sorry Rin… I was just so scared I'd lose you. When I was free of the paralysis and saw you, I wanted to scream. When we got up there and you were coughing up water, I wanted to cry until my eyes were bone dry. I love you and I didn't want to lose you." Penny said.

"…" I turned around and hugged Penny. "I thought the same when I saw you paralyzed. I wanted to get there and rescue you but I was too weak…"

"I love you…" Penny kissed me.

"I love you too." We just stood there, the water hitting our bodies.

Later

Nothing happened in the shower. We both got dressed and sat in our bed.

"Another exciting day." I said.

"You can say that again, master." Penny said.

"You know how much I hate that." I said.

"I do." Penny smiled.

"Let's get some sleep." I said.

"Goodnight." We both said as we turned out the light.

 **So I went back and looked at some of my first fanfics and I just have to say… thank you. Thank you for your reviews, some good, some a bit hurtful, some with advice, some spam. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have tried as hard as I have today. So just thank you and enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I hope that this story is somewhat enjoyable.**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and turned on the news.

'Shocking report today! Rin Ketchum, sister of the world champion Ash Ketchum, almost drowned! Witnesses say that Rin and her girlfriend, who will still not say her name, went snorkeling underwater. About fifteen minutes later, Penny was seen dragging Rin out of the water. What happened we may never know. Now onto spo-' I turned off the tv.

The things I'd do to get off of tv.

"Mmmm… good morning Rin." Penny said.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's you who should come back to bed. You almost drowned." Penny said.

"I should probably call Ash. He probably saw the news by now." I said.

I walked over and called the front desk.

'Good morning ms. Ketchum, how are you feeling?' Nurse joy asked.

"I'm doing well Nurse Joy, thank you for asking. I was actually wondering if I may place a call?" I asked.

'Would happen to be in the Hoenn region?'

"Yes, why?" I asked.

'There have been multiple calls from one location in Hoenn asking for you. I did not know who it was so I did not answer.'

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I would like you to call that number for me please." I said.

'Very well, ms. Ketchum.'

The screen made a loading screen before it was covered with the eyes of Dawn.

'ASH!' She yelled.

Moments later, Ash was there.

'Rin?!' He yelled.

"Hey big brother." I said.

'What happened?' He asked.

I explained everything to him. The beach, the snorkeling, kyogere, and then the tentacruel.

'So you went back down to help her?'

"Yes. That's when my mask popped." I said.

'How's penny?' He asked.

"She's just fine, a little guilty maybe, but she's fine." I said.

'Okay. So what're you gonna do today?'

"Well I was thinking about going to the gym today but maybe just walk around the city." I said.

'Okay well be safe.' He said.

"Aren't I always?" I asked.

'The news says otherwise.' Ash smiled.

"Okay big brother, bye." I waved as I turned off the monitor.

Later

"Ooh Rin, look at this sea glass." Penny said.

"Whoa…" I said.

"I wanna explore some more." Penny said. "But I want to explore by myself."

"Um okay, why?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Penny laughed.

"Okay." I chuckled.

We both went in separate directions and explored the stores.

Meanwhile

'They're splitting up. Perfect.' Max said to himself.

Back with the girls

"Okay, you promise to meet here in two hours?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." Penny nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in two hours." I pecked penny on the forehead.

Penny's POV

There were so many beautiful things here, but nothing for Rin. I kept searching for something. There has to be something here for her.

Oh why isn't there anything good?!

Rin's POV

"Hmmm… there has to be something for Penny. Our anniversary is tomorrow…" I sighed.

'Maybe… I don't know.' I said to myself.

I constantly searched for something that would be a huge surprise for penny. And then I found it…

Penny's POV

My search for a gift went all the way to the beach. I still couldn't find anything.

*bonk*

"OWWW!" I yelped.

Who threw that?

I look behind me and of course…

"You!" I yelled.

"Yes me!" Max said.

"Why are you stalking us?" I asked.

"I want revenge for what Ash did to my best friend who was going to be my brother in law!" Max said.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy Max."

"No, I know what you are Penny. And I won't stop until I have cold hard proof." Max said.

Oh no…

"Now then Slaking, show your power!" Max yelled.

Meanwhile

Rin's POV

I finally found it. It was beautiful. A silver necklace with a medium sized piece of finely cut sea glass the same shade of green as Penny's eyes.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" I pointed.

"Oh that miss? That will be three hundred and fifty dollars." The old man said.

Wow. But it's for penny.

I paid for it and started to head for the meetup.

Penny's POV

"Now then Slaking, show your power! Use Hammer Arm!" Max yelled.

Slaking his arm and swung it onto the ground, making a shockwave heading right for me.

"Primeape, use protect!"

"Let's show him who's boss Blastoise." Those voices.

I looked over and saw Sun and the other guy.

"Now what is a little guy like you attacking the girlfriend of Ash Ketchum's sister?"

"Little?! I'm older than her!"

"Oh you hear that Neptune? We got ourselves a pedophile here."

"He's been following Rin and I ever since we arrived in Kanto." I said.

"Really? Well that's not very for a man." Sun said.

"It'd be a shame if officer Jenny heard about this." Neptune said.

Max started to sweat. He returned his Pokemon and left.

"You okay penny?" Sun asked.

"Yes, but what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well we live here. This is my turf." Sun said.

"He is popular around the beach and I'm popular in the city." Neptune said.

"What're you doing here?" Sun asked.

"Well… my anniversary with Rin is coming up and I wanted to get something really nice for her."

"How does she feel about necklaces?" Neptune asked.

"She loves them." I said.

"Follow me." Neptune said.

We walked into town to a store that I have never seen before. We walked inside to see a man with a sort of mullet.

"Hey there, shopkeeper." Neptune said.

"Mm." Shopkeeper replied.

"I'm looking for a type of necklace for my girlfriend. Our anniversary is tomorrow and I wanted to get her something pretty." I said.

"You heard the miss, do your work."

"Mm mm, hmm." The shopkeeper poked at a piece of paper.

'Please think of design.'

"Umm well I like going to the beach with her and her favorite color is purple." I said.

"Say no more." Sun smirked and nodded at the shopkeeper.

Minutes later, the shopkeeper was out of the back, holding a beautiful necklace. It was finely made in the shape of omanyte shells and blue sea glass, and in the center was a small amethyst.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"Mm." He pointed to the right.

'Price: 400'

I reached down but that's when I realized… Rin has the money all the time.

"It was a nice necklace, but I don't have any money."

"Not when we're here." Sun said.

"Huh?" I was shocked to see Neptune pull his card out and pay for it.

"B-But why?" I asked.

"Hey it's that special gift for that special someone. I'm always happy to help." Neptune said.

Rin's POV

Where is she? She might've gotten lost. She can do that from time to time. What if she's in danger? No if she was, she would know what to do. Right? Oh god what if I- oh there she is.

"Hey Rin!" Penny waved.

"Hey Penny." I said.

"Sorry I was late, something came up." Penny said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing important." Penny smiled.

"Well as long as you're okay, I guess it's fine." I said.

"So where do you want to go next?" Penny asked.

"I just want to get it out of the way…" I looked at my destination.

Later

No POV

Rin burst through the doors and saw the three sisters talking.

"I'm here to challenge gym leader." Rin yelled.

"I'm like afraid that can't happen." One sister said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"The gym leader and my husband is not in the mood to fight right now."

"Well where is he?" Rin asked.

Later

Rin's POV

I told Penny to go back to the hotel. This was something that I had to do alone.

I walked inside and saw that it was empty, minus the bartender and the unconscious body on the stool.

"Hey no kids in here." The barkeeper said.

"I'm not here for drinks, I'm here to just talk to someone." I said.

"Hmph." The keeper said.

"Hey junior, give me another." The man said.

"Yeah yeah Brock." Junior turned and began to fill another mug.

"Well, this is what's happened to the big pewter city gym leader Brock Pewter." I said.

"Huh? Who're you?" Brock groaned.

"Rin Ketchum." I said.

Brock turned to look at me.

"Ketchum? That's funny. The day a Ketchum actually gives me any attention again is the day that these drinks finally kill me." Brock chuckled.

"What happened to you, Brock? Ash told me stories of you two and misty, the maples, and Dawn."

"What happened was that I was too jealous of that asshole for getting so many women that I saw a golden opportunity to finally get some."

"At least you have Lily." I said.

"Ha, you think that I care about Lily? All she cares about is herself. Meanwhile, Ash has six wives and six children." Brock said.

"It's better to love what you have than it is to crave what you don't have." I said.

Brock just turned to the new drink that was placed in front of him.

"Hey kid, I think it's time for you to go." Junior said.

"Just make sure he doesn't kill himself." I said.

Penny's POV

It's been an hour since Rin left and I was getting worried. Oh why should I worry? She's got Manaphy, Beautifly, and Charizard. She'll be fine. But what if she gets caught off guard. Oh why does love do this to me?!

I hear the door twist, click and then creak.

"Rin!" I ran up to the door and hugged Rin. "How did it go?"

"It went okay… I don't want to talk about it." Rin said.

"Oh okay…"

"Hey," Rin moved my chin up, "why don't we open our gifts today?"

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Sure." Rin smiled.

I hesitantly walked to the counter and grabbed the little box. I turned to see Rin holding a box as well.

"Penny, I wanted to get you something that can match your beauty." Rin opened the box.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." I said.

"Here." Rin put the necklace on me.

"I love it." I said. "Here, I wanted to get something as beautiful as you too, and with a little help I was able to get this."

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful." Rin said.

I walked up to her and wrapped it around her neck. I looked at Rin and smiled. We then stared at each other before kissing each other. We fought each other with our tongues and I managed to win. I pushed Rin onto the bed and got on top.

"Rin?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Rin said as she put her hat on the bedside table.

Warning: lemon

No POV

Penny nodded and lifted Rin's shirt off. Rin did the same to penny before the two began to kiss again. Rin grabbed Penny and flipped the two positions. Rin smirked before kissing the nape of Penny's neck.

"Aaaah Rin…" Penny moaned.

Rin unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Penny placed her hands on Rin's breasts. Rin placed her hands behind Penny and unhooked her bra.

"I love you, Rin." Penny said.

"I love you too Penny." Rin said.

Rin scooted down and began to pull on Penny's pants. Rin looked at Penny for confirmation. Penny nodded and so Rin pulled Penny's pants off.

Penny moaned even louder when Rin began to continue.

"Rin… Rin…RIN!" Penny yelled.

Rin stood up and pulled her pants down. Penny immediately took action and did what Rin did to her.

"Oh Penny…PENNY!" Rin moaned.

The two fell onto the bed, naked and holding hands.

"I love you, Rin. Happy anniversary." Penny said.

"I love you too, Penny. I hope that every anniversary is like this." Rin said.

The two fell asleep holding hands.

The next day

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"You bet." Penny kissed Rin's cheek.

"Come on, we have a long walk." Rin said.

"As long as we're together, I can go to the end of the universe and back." Penny said.

The two were seen walking down the path of their next adventure.

 **And that's that. I'm happy because I was able to inspire a person to write a story like one of mine. I'm totally fine with it as long as it isn't the same exact words. Please leave a review and like.**

 **Until next time, cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Kanto Native

We find our two lovers arriving at their new town, Vermillion. We looked at the harbor and saw a large bronze state of a ship.

"Hey Rin, what is that?" Penny asked.

"That… was one of the worst accidents in Kanto history. The S.S. Anne was a massive ship that ended up sinking. A lot of people were able to escape but quite a few didn't make it. Ash told me that he went on that ship with misty and Brock when it sunk and they were able to escape, helping anyone they could. He told me that he sometimes blamed himself for anyone who died." I said.

"Oh my…"

"Well if it isn't Rin!" We heard.

Oh come on!

"Max…" I turned to see him standing there with a smug grin.

"I hear that you went to pay Brock a little visit, what did you to talk about?" Max asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. And by heard, you mean you followed me through cerulean city?" I asked.

"I am hurt that you would assume such a thing." Max said.

"Why do you hate Rin so much?" Penny asked.

"Why?! I'll tell you! Her brother is the reason I am this way!" He pointed at me.

"What did Ash do to you?" I asked.

"He put the person I idolized in jail, he made my sister go into the biggest stages of depression that took all of us to heal. Ash lied about what happened and when he showed what 'happened' what did everyone do? They threw him out!"

"Drew put himself in that jail cell when he tried to shoot me, your sister went through the depression because she probably realized how horrible she became." I said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Max yelled.

Now people were forming around us.

"Ash will pay for what he did! You will pay for what he did! And your Pokemon girlfriend will be the match that starts it!" Max yelled.

"Excuse me, excuse me, what is the problem here?" An officer Jenny appeared.

"Officer Jenny, I'm glad you're here. This girl has performed pokephilia!" Max yelled.

The crowd gasped and looked at us.

"That is not true! This guy has been stalking me and my girlfriend ever since we arrived to try to get back at my brother for no reason!"

"Is this true?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Mr. Maple, it is against the law to follow someone who does not wish to be followed. I would like to ask that you come with me." Jenny said.

"But-"

"No buts." Jenny said as she dragged Max away.

"Finally…" I sighed.

"Does this mean that he will not bother us anymore?" Penny asked.

"Yes, it does but now we have a new issue." I said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Ms. Ketchum! Ms. Ketchum!" The people yelled.

"Oh." Penny said.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We ran as fast as we could to the pokecenter, got a room and stayed in there.

"I'm so glad that we don't have to deal with him anymore." I said.

"I am too." Penny smiled.

"Let's get some sleep before we head out again." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Penny asked.

"I'm thinking just stroll through the town, get a bite to eat, then have my fight with the gym leader." I said.

"Okay… hey Rin?" Penny asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Max told everyone out there that you were doing something called pokephilia… what is that?"

"…its when a person and their Pokemon have intimate relations with each other." I said.

"Oh… but isn't that what I am?" Penny asked.

"…you are a Pokemon Penny, but you are a human, no matter what people may say." I said.

"You're right." Penny smiled.

"Besides, you think that anyone will believe that Max? He's a stalker and was trying to make himself look good. That's all." I said.

"Okay." Penny said.

Penny's dream POV

I was in vermillion, but it was completely empty. I looked for Rin to see where she was. Then I saw the street turn red… blood red. I followed the trail until I saw what I never want to see ever. Rin was nailed to a board with words cut into her body.

'Pokephiliac'

'Liar'

'Unprotected'

"Rin!" I yelled.

"Penny…" Rin said.

"Rin, don't worry! I can help." I began to look for a healing spray.

"Penny… why didn't you protect me when I needed you… why…"

Rin's POV

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Penny yelled.

"Penny! PENNY! Calm down! It's okay." I was shocked by Penny's outburst.

"Rin… oh thank god…" Penny hyperventilated.

"Penny, my god you're sweating bullets. What happened?" I asked.

Penny told me what happened and I understood.

"Penny, no one will ever hurt me. I won't let them, Manaphy wouldn't let them, Charizard and Beautifly wouldn't let them, Ash wouldn't let them. You wouldn't let them." I said.

"Never." Penny said.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

Penny nodded.

"So Penny, why don't we head to a diner and have some breakfast?" I asked.

"Okay…" Penny said.

We got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and then headed outside of the pokecenter to see a large crowd gathering over by the harbor and we could see a dragonite had just descended.

We both walked over and saw a familiar face or faces.

"Leaf?" I asked.

"Rin! Penny!" Leaf waved.

"PENNY!" Ruby tackled Penny.

"Oh goodness, Ruby get off of her you dolt." Weiss said.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well if you must KNOW," Weiss had to yell as she yanked Ruby off of Penny, "we were getting some paints for the house, it's almost complete and might I say that it looks very nice."

"We wanted something that matches the bluest water so I decided to take them here. But I still don't understand why Weiss won't just let me pick the kind of paint." Ruby said.

"You couldn't pick the colors I had." Weiss said.

"They were the same color!" Ruby flailed her arms around.

"Okay Rin look at these two colors, which one would you pick?" Weiss showed me two "different" colors.

"Uhh… they're the same." I said.

"UUUUGH WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!" Weiss walked away.

"Rin how have you been?" Leaf asked.

"I've been better, Penny and I have been dealing with Max Maple the entire trip but luckily Officer Jenny took him away for stalking us. Now, we're just about to get some breakfast."

"That sounds like fun. And Penny, has my sister in law been good?" Leaf smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum." Penny said.

"We've just been traveling Penny, it's not like I went to the casino." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay okay." Leaf chuckled.

"Hey, are we staying here all day or are we getting some grub?" Ruby asked.

"That's not how adults speak." Weiss said.

"It's how I speak." Ruby pouted.

"And I love that about you." Weiss said.

"How adorable." Leaf said.

"Oh shut up…" Weiss blushed.

"C'mon, I know of some places we can go to." Leaf said.

Later

"So Rin, tell us how everything has been so far." Ruby said.

"Well you know, we've been here and there." I said.

"We went to the beach which was quite eventful." Penny said.

"Yeah, we saw Kyogere." I said.

"Wait what?! You saw kyogere?!" Ruby spat out her milk.

"Manaphy gave penny and I oxygen bubbles so we went to the bottom of the ocean and saw kyogere swimming with a giant amount of water Pokemon around him." I said.

"Wow, that's something to say the least." Leaf said.

"How's Ash doing?" I asked.

"He's doing well, he's just keeping things under control at the house before training for x amount of hours." Leaf said.

"Sounds like Ash." We all chuckled, except Ruby.

We all had some drinks and food before we all began to head for the docks. But, Ruby grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the others.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ruby said. "It's Ash."

"What about him?"

"Leaf doesn't know, but Hilda told me that Ash is feeling like he's being forgotten in a way. You aren't talking to him as much as you used to. She was worried about Ash so maybe just call him and talk to him." Ruby said.

"I had no idea… I promise I'll call him when we get to the next pokecenter."

"Good. You're taking care of Penny, right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay good." Ruby said.

"There you two are. What're you two doing?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, just asking her about Penny." Ruby said.

Weiss wasn't convinced but decided to not ask. Luckily, she knows that Ruby and I aren't the cheating kind of people.

"Hey Rin, I want to go back to the room and watch a movie." Penny said.

"But we just got here and Ruby, Weiss and Leaf are here." I said.

"Hey it's fine, I mean all we're doing is looking at paints. Go relax Rin." Leaf said.

"Okay." I hugged Leaf. "Don't even think about leaving without saying goodbye to me."

"The same goes for you, sis." Leaf smiled.

Penny and I walked into the room.

"Hang on a sec Rin, I'm gonna go take a shower." Penny said.

When she left, I looked at the televideo. I walked over and sat down.

'Hello Ms. Ketchum, how may I help you?'

"Hi nurse Joy, please call my brother for me." I said.

'Please hold.'

After five minutes, Ash answered.

'Hello?'

"Hey big brother."


	15. Chapter 15: Return of the Mafia

**Hey guys it's time to respond to guest reviews. I thank you for the feedback but I need to shoot some ideas out of the sky. Delia isn't coming in because she's dead. May is depressed but not like I'm gonna go kill Rin, she is just sad that she didn't believe Ash. Max is more of the I'm gonna humiliate you like you humiliated Drew. The dream is just a nightmare that Penny had because she thought that her Pokemon blood was going to get her hurt.**

"I don't understand this movie? Why does she like the man who is mean?" Penny asked.

"Everyone always assumes that girls like bad boys." I said.

"But why are they breaking into his home? He's blind!" Penny said.

"It's one of those movies where the thieves are good and the old man is bad. I kind of like it." I said.

"But-"

"You're the one who picked this movie, Penny. And I would like to watch it." I shushed her.

"Okay… what'd you and Ash talk about?" Penny asked.

"I told him about our entire adventure so far except the certain subject." I said.

"Why do you keep it from him? He's going to find out."

"How would you tell someone that you're dating a girl who is a Pokemon, let alone that person is your brother?" I said.

"I see what you mean. But he will find out. Wouldn't it be easier if-"

"Penny please. I'm planning on telling him but I don't know what to say." I said.

"Okay… I'm sorry for agitating you." Penny said.

"You didn't agitate me." I said.

"I hear a different tone of voice from you that sounds agitated." Penny said.

"Ugh you're relentless." I roll my eyes.

"And you love me because I am." Penny said.

"I can't disagree with that." I pecked her on the cheek.

*knock* *knock*

I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Leaf and the others.

"Hey you guys." I opened the door.

"What're you guys watching?"

"Don't breathe." I said.

"Aww really? I thought that you'd be watching something that's actually scary." Ruby said.

"Penny finds it scary." I said.

"All the jump scares were in the trailer." Ruby said.

"Enough!" Weiss said.

"We just wanted to come and say goodbye." Leaf said.

"You guys already found a color?!" I asked, surprised.

Usually an argument between ice flower lasts for a few days.

"Turns out there was… a mix up." Weiss mumbled the last part.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes Weiss, would you like to say that a little louder?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh how childish… fine. Ruby was right. The colors were the same but in different places." Weiss blushed, embarrassed by her stupidity.

"It's okay Weiss, we all make mistakes… even if they are easy ones." Ruby said.

"Why you dolt!" Weiss chased Ruby.

"Are you going to see Gary? I know how much he would love to see you." I said.

"As long as grandpa is still there, I'm not going near that place."

"I still don't know why he still doesn't like Ash." I said.

"It's more like he started a new hatred for Ash when he 'stole' the time flower." Leaf said.

"Ugh…" I rolled my eyes.

"But maybe we'll swing by and say hi to Gary before heading back." Leaf said.

"Here, we'll walk out with you." I said.

Outside

We were at the harbor and the Pokemon that the three arrived in were out.

"It was nice being back here if it was only for a short amount of time." Leaf said.

"I hope that you two stay safe. You know what to do if things get a bit hectic." Weiss said.

"Yes I know." I said.

"If you want to talk about anything-"

"Yes I know, I'll come home." I said as I hugged leaf.

"Stay safe, sis." Leaf hugged me back.

"Aren't I always?" I smiled.

"Okay, come on you two. We have a lot of painting to do." Leaf said as she walked towards the Pokemon.

Penny's POV

"Stay safe." Ruby hugged me.

"I will." I said.

"Keep her safe." She whispered.

I just nodded.

"Come on Ruby, it isn't like this is the last time we'll see her." Weiss said.

"You're right… see you when you come home." Ruby said.

Rin's POV

Penny and I waved goodbye as the three began to fly into the air and flew back home.

"What should we do now?" Penny asked.

"Go to the gym." I said.

Elsewhere

"Come on come on!"

'Hello?' A female figure appeared.

"Hey May." Max said.

'Max? Where are you?'

"I'm in the vermillion city jail." Max said.

'What?! Why?!'

"Because I may have been stalking Rin Ketchum." Max said.

'Ugh… max why don't you just forget about the past?' May asked as she hung up.

Max slammed the phone down.

"Because the wrong person is the world champion… because I am the only person who can still see Ash as the criminal that he is!"

"Move it!" Jenny said.

"How long am I staying here?" Max asked.

"Five days after ms. Ketchum and her traveling companion are out of the city." Jenny said as Max got into the cell.

"Great…" Max said as he sat down.

"Hey kid… what're you in here for?" Some guy asked. He had a black jacket with a black shirt with a red R on it. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Stalking. You?" Max asked.

"Let's just say I work for some people." The guy chuckled.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that uniform from anywhere. You're from team rocket."

"Yup, I'm a grunt."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing… I'm just serving my time. Got caught stealing a pikachu from that pikachu forest." The grunt said.

"Okay, how interesting." Max rolled his eyes.

"So you got beef with the Ketchum in town?" The grunt asked.

"Maybe… why?"

"We have all the time in the world, tell me." The grunt said.

Max sat down and explained everything. EVERYTHING.

"Wait wait stop. Did you say a girl who's a Pokemon?" The grunt asked.

"Yes why?"

"Hey Jenny! I'd like to make that phone call!" The grunt yelled.

"Oh and the name's Jet." The grunt said.

Elsewhere

"Wow that was easy." Penny said.

"Surge is more of a talker than a fighter." I said.

Both of us laughed at that.

"You want to head out?" I asked.

"If you would like to. I kinda want to finish that movie first." Penny said.

"Oh now you do!" I smirked.

"It's okay…" Penny blushed.

"Okay, let's go." I said as we walked to the pokecenter.

Meanwhile

"Yes boss, I'm here but I have someone who you might want to meet. He says that he has some information regarding that thing? The forgotten experiment. You know which one! Yes sir. Vermillion. Few days, got it." Jet said.

"Okay buddy, that's enough." Jenny said as the call ended.

"Already to go." Jet said as he walked back into the cell.

Timeskip: 3 days

Max's POV

"Hey Max, wake up. The boss is here." Jet said.

"Wha…" I looked to see a woman wearing a short red dress. She had black hair and Amber eyes.

"This is the boy?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jet said.

She walked over and knelt down.

"Bring him." She said.

Two guys appeared and picked me up and walked me to a car. The car took us all the way back to the viridian gym.

"Come." She said.

We walked inside and into the back of the gym which was like an office.

"Okay boy, tell me everything about this girl."

"Well she has orange hair, green eyes, freckles, and has a sort of childish nature. Everything is new in her eyes." I said.

"Well?" She looked at an older man.

"It sure does sound like her, minus the childish nature."

"Have you seen this girl do anything odd?"

"No I haven't, but she was saying something about being part Pokemon." I said. "What's going on?"

"What's going on Max, is that you have found a very old project of ours." The woman said.

"What?"

"Years ago, we experimented on a girl by injecting Pokemon DNA into her blood. This way, anyone can protect themselves. When we saw the results after the experiments, we saw that the girl would likely die so we left her somewhere."

"I just want to see Rin humiliated…"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because her family destroyed what was going to be mine." I said.

"Very well. Bring her back here somehow."

"What about the kid?" Jet asked.

The woman looked at me.

"He's gotten us information we need but trust is what I'm looking for. Test him out on some side missions and then we'll think about it." The woman said.

"Very well ma'am. Come on, Max." Jet said.

"I promise miss, I won't let you down." I said.

"I doubt you will, and the name is Cinder Falls." Cinder smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god, I thought that we'd never make it…" I exhaled.

Lavender town. The second biggest city in Kanto. Famous for the Pokemon cemetery.

"Come on." Penny grabbed me.

"Penny where are we going?" I sighed.

"To look around." Penny smiled.

"I hate how much energy you have… but okay." I said.

We began to walk around the city when we saw a breaking news story came on.

'This just in, Team Rocket, a notorious gang of Pokemon thieves has finally stepped out of the shadows. Pokemon centers have been attacked more and more recently but no Pokemon have been taken. Could it be the possibility that they have returned after believing that the world champion will not come? Find out at ten o'clock in the evening.'

"Team rocket…" Penny tensed up.

"Penny, you okay?" I asked.

"No I'm not… I-I think I'm hyperventilating…" Penny began to freak out.

I looked around and saw people started to come over.

"Come on!" I pulled her away.

We made it into an alley where I quickly grabbed her ball.

"Penny, please go in until I make it to a center."

Penny nodded and went in.

I sprinted to a pokecenter and got a room. I released Penny who was now calm.

"Rin!" Penny hugged me.

"Penny what was that?!" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry. Team Rocket was the organization that… made me what I am today. And I guess seeing that name freaked me out." Penny said.

"Don't worry, team rocket is not going to hurt you. You can take care of yourself and you have Manaphy, Beautifly, Charizard, and I." I said.

Penny nodded.

"Do you still want to head out and explore?" I asked.

Penny nodded and we were out just like that.

Elsewhere

"I must say Max, you've proved that you've got skill." Jet said.

"Ugh why are we going after pokecenters if we aren't taking anything?"

"Because we don't need them." Cinder walked in.

"Then why-"

"All will be answered in time. Right now, you need to be patient. Have we pinpointed her?" Cinder asked.

"Yup, they're in lavander town. Saw some posts of them walking in." Jet said.

"Okay, go say hello." Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am." Jet said. "Let's go, max."

"Wait so why is Penny so important?" I asked.

"From what I've heard, they're planning on bringing her back to finish the project, which means that they're gonna wipe her memory and make her a killing machine hiding in plain sight." Jet said.

"That sounds awesome." I smirked.

"Good, let's go." Jet said.

Elsewhere

We were exploring the city, walking to the cemetery and paying our respects to the Pokemon.

"Is this where I'm going to go?" Penny asked.

"What?" I asked. "No Penny, you're going to go however you wish, wherever you wish."

"You always know what to say." Penny smiled.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know what would make you happy?" I asked.

"A backstabbing one." We heard.

Oh come on!

We turned around to see… I don't even know what I saw. It was Max but he was wearing a team rocket uniform and was with some guy.

"Max? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here for a certain Pokemon of yours." The guy said.

"You think I'll just give you Manaphy?" I asked.

"Who said anything about Manaphy?" Max looked at Penny.

"Rin… I'm scared." Penny said.

"Penny… I want you to find officer Jenny and get her here NOW!" I said.

"But what about-"

"GO!" I yelled.

Penny turned and ran out of the cemetery.

"Pretty noble of you." The guy said.

I pulled out Manaphy and Charizrad while Max and the guy pulled out Slaking and a Salamance.

'Hurry Penny.'

Penny's POV

I ran as fast as I could.

"HELP! TEAM ROCKET IS IN THE CEMETERY! THEY'RE ATTACKING RIN!" I yelled.

"ROOOOARRR!" We all heard outside.

I looked at the building to see a massive flamethrower shoot out through the window.

"We gotta help!" Someone yelled.

The relieving sound Jenny's sirens were heard.

"What's going on here?" Jenny asked.

"Rin- Rin Ketchum is up there. Help her!" I yelled.

"All units, this is a level one alert. Rin Ketchum is under attack in the Pokemon cemetery in lavander town. All units please respond." Jenny said before running toward the tower.

"ROOOOAR!" We heard before seeing Slaking and Charizard charge out of the tower and Salamance was flying into the distance.

"RIIIIN!" I yelled.

We ran inside and to the floor that I last saw Rin. Inside, Manpahy was unconscious and Max, Jet, and Rin were gone.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" I yelled.

Cinder's POV

"I asked you to bring me Penny, not this girl."

"Do you know who I am?!" Rin yelled as she was bound in a chair.

"Silence!" I slapped her.

"Yeah we know that we didn't get Penny but think of it this way. We send a message and get Penny to come to us." Jet said.

He was onto something.

"No no… LEAVE PENNY ALONE!"

"Shut up!" Max hit her.

"I always thought you were better than this Max. Sure you were hot headed but to join a dying organization?"

"We may be small but we will rise again, little Ketchum. And your girlfriend will help us." I said.

Rin's POV

Penny… please be safe.

 **Hey guys this is a super short story because I have to do a bunch of work this week so I can't make any progress for a while. I hope that I can get back to it asap and hope to answer any questions you have.**


	17. Chapter 17: It's over

On the island, the place was deserted mostly. Inside the house, the kids were being guarded by Blastoise and Venasaur.

"Where are our moms and where's dad?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Ashley said.

Elsewhere

"You have to help her!" I yelled.

"We don't know where she is ms. Poledina." Jenny said.

It's been two days since she was taken.

"Then why aren't you trying to find he-"

*BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOOM*

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

We walked outside to see multiple Pokemon and on their backs… were the Ketchums, RWBY, and team rocket.

"Penny, we heard what happened." Ruby hugged me. "Ash has an idea of where they went."

"Penny, why did they take Rin?"

"I… I don't know." I said.

"Well come on, everyone. There's one place that I know that they could've gone." Ash said.

"All units follow Ash Ketchum!" Jenny said.

"Come on Penny!" Ash said as he hopped onto Pidgeot.

I released Charizard and got on.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled.

"It's good to get back to the action!" Leaf yelled.

"I feel so much inspiration now!" Hatsune smiled.

"Ash, I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

"It's fine… I never thought Max would do something like this!" Ash yelled.

(So they're all yelling because they're flying super fast)

"Here we are!" Ash yelled.

The Pokemon all landed in viridian and Ash ran into the viridian city gym.

We all ran in to see up on the balcony a woman, Max and the guy.

"MAX!" Ash yelled. Red aura was melting off of him.

"Ash how lovely for you to come." Max said.

"Quiet Max." The woman said. "It's nice of you to come home Penny."

"Home?!" Everyone looked at me.

"This is not my home!" I yelled.

"Oh but it is, we made you what you are today in this very building." The woman said.

"What is she talking about?" Misty asked.

"Oh," the woman began to laugh, "you didn't tell them did you? And neither did you? I thought you'd tell your brother at least. That's what good sisters do." She pinched Rin's cheek.

"Get your hand off of her." Ash growled.

"Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to count to three and if Penny doesn't show everyone her real self or if anyone else tries to stop me, this little flame is going to be extinguished." The woman pulled out a gun and aimed at Rin.

"RIN!" Everyone yelled.

Rin shook her head at me.

"One…"

"Please don't…" I begged.

"Two…"

"Stop it!" I yelled as tears were slowly coming out.

"Thre-" *BAM*

Everyone looked at me and saw I had shot an aura sphere at her gun.

"What the…" Ash said.

"HA I knew it!" Max yelled. "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"This is what happens when you think you can just live a normal life, Penny." The woman said.

"Wait what just happened?" Leaf asked.

"These people took you in and loved you and how do you repay them? By bringing this thing to your house and having sex with it?!" She asked.

"Mmmmph- ptwew SHE IS NOT A THING. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rin spat out the rag.

"KPD, HANDS IN THE AIR!" Jenny yelled as she and eight other policeman burst through.

"Let's get 'em." Max said.

"Oh no dear boy, this is where we say goodbye." The woman said.

"Wait what?!" Max turned to see a puff of smoke and they were gone.

"RIN!" I jumped up to her, cut the ropes and hugged her.

"Oh penny…" she hugged me back.

"Hey where'd you guys go…" Max looked around.

"Max Maple, you are under arrest for abducting ms. Ketchum, you are going away for a very long time." Jenny said.

"NO! NO NOT UNTIL HE PAYS!" Max pointed at Ash.

"Max… it's over. Let it end." He said.

"Oh no, I will not rest unt-"

*thud*

"That should keep him quiet for a few hours." Jenny said. "Let's leave the family alone."

When they were gone, Ash and the others looked at us.

"Everyone, we're going home. All of us." He looked at me.

We all walked outside to see people had gathered around.

"Mr. Ketchum! Mr. Ketchum!" The people yelled.

"Everyone go back to the island. I'm going to make a quick stop." Ash said.

"Ash-" Rin began.

"Rin, I want you back on the island now." He said.

"Come on girls. Let's go." Serena said.

Ash's POV

I made it back home… or should I say my old home. It was the same except for one thing… the occupant. I walked to the hill that looked over the ocean and saw it.

'Here lies Delia Veronica Ketchum.

Mother of Ash Ketchum, wife to Red Ketchum.

"I only hope that he can forgive me."

1962-2028'

"You know I heard the story of a woman who was loved in Kanto dying. That when she was about to die, she said one last cryptic message. People mostly believed that you were talking about arceus forgiving you. But I know better… I know you. You were talking about me. You wished that I could forget the past and forgive you. I wish that can happen too… I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to at least say goodbye, mom. After everything that we do, I guess the only thing that we can never fully train and prepare for is the end. I miss you… Leaf, Hilda, Serena, and Misty miss you too."

"And don't forget about me." I heard.

I turned to see Gary holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It's been a while old friend." He said.

"It has." I sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's Rin… and her girlfriend." I said.

"I think I know what happened."

"What could you know."

"Well I got an alert saying that Rin found a new Pokemon and the pokedex said that the Pokemon had human DNA in it. I didn't understand until Rin and Penny showed up."

"You knew?" I asked.

"I had a feeling. But what's wrong?"

"She put Rin in danger…"

"Ash if your mom brought you home every time for being put in danger because of team rocket, you'd still be in your room to this day." Gary said.

"But-"

"Look, I don't want to fight over our sister/sister in law. I'm just saying that those two seemed really happy together when I saw them." Gary said, extending the bouquet.

I grabbed the flowers and placed them on the grave.

Rin's POV

Penny and I were waiting in my room for Ash to return. The door opened and he walked in.

"Rin, I would like to talk to you alone." He said.

Penny hugged me before walking out of the room.

"Rin, you need to start explaining." He said.

"*sigh* when I was in Kalos, Yang decided to call Penny and asked her to accompany me. We started to talk and became friends. Later, we were camping when Serena's old friends showed up and tried to capture a Pokemon behind Rin but hit her and she was sucked into the ball. She was experimented on by team rocket but rwby found her and took her in. I didn't want to tell you because… well I don't know I didn't want you to freak out."

"Rin, I can handle a girl dating you but a girl who is part Pokemon is kind of… wow." Ash said.

"Go ahead and tell me. Tell me that you want me to stop dating Penny. Because you know what," I walked over to the window and saw Penny talking with rwby, "I love that girl. I don't care if she's part Pokemon, she's still human. And I would rather have you throw us into the ocean tha-" I stopped when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Rin, I think that Penny is a wonderful girl and that you two do love each other very much. It may take some getting used to, but I think that I can get used to someone I know can protect you." He said.

I could not believe what I was hearing. He approved!

"A-Are you serious?"

"What you want me to hit you? Of course I am. It'll just take some getting used to." Ash asked.

"Oh my god Ash thank you!" I hugged Ash tightly.

"It's fine, come on. We should head to the others."

"I'm coming."

"Actually, I would like something in return I think you know what it is." He said.

I nodded and grabbed the hat but he stopped me.

"Aw hell who am I kidding, it'll just gather a bunch of dust. Promise to take care of it."

"Okay I will." I smiled.

We stayed on the island for a few weeks, getting the media to simmer down about the whole kidnapping. Now we were at the beach with Charizard out.

"It's just gonna be a little trip." I said.

"You said that about Kalos and look what happene-" Ruby said.

*WHAM* "Ruby means have fun you two." Hatsune said.

"Be safe and take care, you two." Ash said.

"We will, Ash." Penny said.

"Come on, let's go before the kids get up." I said.

"Good idea." Misty said.

We hopped onto Charizard. But before we took off, I hopped off and hugged Ash tightly.

"Wha- Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that we don't do this that much anymore." I said, feeling tears shed.

"Hey it's okay, big brother is right here." Ash said.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"Well if you ever feel homesick, we'll always be here." Ash said.

I nodded, wiped my eyes and hopped back onto Charizard.

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going, Rin?" Penny asked.

"Wherever our hearts take us." I smiled.

No POV

Charizard and the two were seen flying into the distance. All of our roads go in opposite directions, we meet at crossroads and go over bridges, and sometimes we travel over roads with others who will travel with you until the end of the road. It's up to us to enjoy the road as we travel it.


	18. Chapter 18

New POV

I woke up and sighed.

"Hey sweety, wake up. It's time to head home." I said.

"Oh come on, just a few more minutes…" a girl said from under the covers.

"You know how both of our parents would react if we were late to this." I said.

"Okay…" she got out of the covers to show her beautiful face.

Elsa Ketchum, formerly Elsa Schnee.

"Ethan, come on you were just complaining about being late." She said.

"Am I allowed to say that I was admiring my lovely wife?" I asked.

"Not until three." She smirked.

"Haha very funny okay I'm up."

We got dressed and released gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, can you teleport us to the island?" I asked.

Gardevoir nodded and began to teleport. Before we knew it, we were at the island. All of the others showed up. Ashley has been here the entire time since her girlfriend Leone is here and her family. Velvet was here reading a book, Lily and Lizbeth were hugging each other after seeing each other for the first time in a while. Little Jezebel, Jessie and James' child was starting to walk, the moms were all talking until Ruby saw us.

"OH YOU TWO ARE HERE!" She smiled as she hugged us.

"Hi mom…" Elsa exhaled as she turned blue.

"We're only missing the last couple."

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Right here." We heard.

Dad showed up wearing a blue kimono top and some relaxing pants. Much to our surprise, dad decided to retire but I understand, being around the age of fifty and still being the world champion will put a lot of unneeded stress. He's started to grow a beard to.

"And they should be showing up in about three two on-"

"Look!" Hatsune yelled.

We saw an all too familiar Charizard show up and land. And atop the orange lizard was Rin and Penny Ketchum, and a baby girl.

"Big brother." Rin smiled as she hugged Ash.

"Welcome home Rin. Who's this?" He asked.

"This is our new daughter… Delia." She said.

Ash's POV

I looked at the baby who's big eyes looked back at me and began to giggle.

"Welcome to the family Delia." I smiled.

"Come on inside you guys, we already have the food ready." Serena said.

"Did we bring be-"

"No Yang." Blake said.

"You set this up!" Yang cried.

"Oh hush." Blake smirked and rolled her eyes.

We walked in and sat down. I stared at the table and saw a true family. My son and his wife were laughing together, Jessie and James were feeding their child, Rin was cradling her new baby girl while Penny was wiggling her finger, Misty and Hilda were talking to Ruby, Serena was setting up a camera, all the kids were talking while Ashley and Leone were talking and blushing, Hatsune was setting up her guitar, Dawn and Leaf were telling each other jokes, and I was absorbing every single bit of this memory.

"Okay everyone say cheese." Serena said.

"CHEESE!" We all yelled.

*snap*

We dug in and had a wonderful time. We ate and talked until it was night time. That's when we headed to the beach where a bonfire was soon lit. Yang brought beer so the adults began to drink it. Hatsune stood up and tuned her guitar.

"This song is based on all of us." She said.

We all clapped her on. She inhaled and exhaled.

"I'll be right here, even if you get older

Today and tomorrow, I'll keep on singing the continuation of your dream

Forever I'll keep watching the precious light once lit not to go out

At first everyone said something like me wouldn't be able to sing songs

No matter how much entreated I couldn't reach people's heart

But you were different from them

You gave your feelings to me

You believed me I could do it

Our feelings got together and they came into my heart

And the miracle happened

I'll be right here, in flowing days and months

Singing the precious things you gave me

Till the day comes when it sprouts out, grows and bloom blossoms

I'll keep watching it prayerfully

Just like threading beads that dropped out, I've sung them with love and respect

I can't sing like humans but I've come the way with my own words

The number of people who listened to my songs increased

They could touch everyone's heart and people gave me tears

I'll put your feelings and my gratefulness into them

And give them out into the sky

I'll be right here, even if you get older

Today and tomorrow, I'll keep on singing the continuation of your dream

Forever I'll keep watching the precious light once lit not to go out

I'll be right here, even if you get older

Today and tomorrow, I'll keep on singing the continuation of your dream

Forever I'll keep watching the precious light once lit not to go out

I'll be right here, in flowing days and months

Singing the precious things you gave me

Till the day comes when it sprouts out, grows and bloom blossoms

I'll keep watching it prayerfully…"

We all clapped for her and cheered.

No POV

Rin and Penny nuzzled their heads together. Jessie and James held hands. Ruby and Weiss had arms interlinked, Yang and Blake were kissing, Ethan and Elsa were watching the stars, Ashley and Leone were kissing, and all of my girls huddled around me.

The past is a sweet place to visit, and it's true to say that for almost everyone. It can be a warm and happy place but it can become a cold and desolate place that we just want to forget. But if we forget the past then we would not have any sort of experience dealing with the future. But the past isn't a place to dwell in, always look towards the future, keep moving forward. It's all just based on how you wish to pursue life.

Thank you

 **If you want to hear that song Hatsune sang, it's "continuation of the dream." WE ARE DONE! I loved this. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this. But my journey is far from over, my friends. I still have two other stories to finish before I can even think about "retiring" and that's just stories that I've made already, that's not including the ideas I have stored in my head. But I can't thank you, the fans, enough. Thank you for reading. Thank you being with me through this journey and I hope to see you on the next one.**

 **"Bye." Rin waved.**

 **"See you soon." Penny waved.**


End file.
